


Spidey-cat

by Vixen13



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Cat!Peter, Humor, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Peter consents, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Wade's anxiety, at the beginning, but he's not in his right mind, catman - Freeform, dubcon, messing with tropes, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: Spider-man is turned into half-cat/half-man and Deadpool takes care of him. Owning a catman isn't as great as it originally seems.*That's it. That's the whole plot. This is purely an excuse for comedy and smut of the catman variety. You're welcome.





	1. Hiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persephoniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephoniac/gifts).



> The myth, the legend, the story of Spidey-cat.
> 
> More art on chapter two!!!

There was a new villain on the scene going by the name Daughter of Bast. It was pretty pretentious sounding, but Deadpool could care less about her. She didn’t do anything big and people only knew of her through whispers and rumors. The only reason Deadpool ended up taking an interest at all was because she kidnapped his Spidey. She’ll have to learn real quick not to mess with Deadpool when it comes to his Baby Boy.

It took nearly a full day to track down the evil lair. Of course, Deadpool went in guns blazing. There were a lot of labs, which didn’t bode well. Spider-man always had an underlying fear of being experimented on. He might be off crying somewhere! The poor thing. Deadpool would have to hug and comfort and kiss and lick and-

Focus! Kicking down another door, Deadpool opened fire on the white lab coat wearing scientists. A few ducked behind some work tables. One was trapped in a corner of some large machinery, hands over his face and whimpering. But the gun didn’t go off as Deadpool was completely and utterly distracted.

Plaintive yowls were being let loose from a cage on the other side of the room. Inside that cage was Spider-man, on all fours, with a modified outfit to accommodate the ears and tail he sported. He was clawing at the cage door, the eyes of his mask focused on the newcomer as he begged to be let out of his confinement with only cat-like noises.

Deadpool’s brain froze in shock, his forgotten gun still pointed at the cowering scientist. It took him a full two minutes of watching Spider-man yowl, claw, and headbutt the cage door before his brain started working again. Even the boxes were silent in shock. The only thing on Wade’s body that seemed able to function was his now rock hard erection.

Sidling over to the blubbering scientist, he wrapped his arm around the man’s shoulders and pointed the gun up against the quivering chin. “So, doc, I have a few questions.”

“I-I-I’ll tell you a-a-anything y-you want.”

Deadpool casually pointed the gun in his other hand towards the cage to indicate the man inside. “What exactlyyy…”

“Th-The Daughter of Bast has us inject a formula. T-turns them into c-c-c-”

“Cat people?”

“Yes.”

“What does she do after that?”

The scientist started babbling. “The formula only lasts for so long. Two weeks, give or take. Depends on the person. They slowly regain their human minds, but the physical attributes don’t fade until the last two or three days. On about the fifth day, they go into heat, just when they are starting to regain higher brain power, but they can’t resist their biological impulses.”

“Why does she want them in heat?”

“She puts them into a ring together and records it. Not just superheros. But villains. A-a-and people of power.”

“Blackmail.” Deadpool breathed the word like it had somehow become holy. Whoever this woman was, she was a genius. Deadpool would have even considered working for her if she hadn’t stole his Spidey.

“Speaking of, what day is he on?”

“D-day one.”

Deadpool started walking forward, forcibly pulling the man with him who gave out a scared little “eep” of protest. “His nutritional needs?”

“They’re the same as for a human body. He’ll probably sleep more than usual, however.”

He hummed as he watched Spider-man rub his cheeks against the cage bars, still needily meowing at the mercenary. “He knows me?”

“Yes. He still knows people, he just thinks like a cat now. So he’ll separate people into pack, kittens, prey, threats, or neutral parties.”

“And his powers?”

“They’re still unchanged.”

“Listen… What’s your name?”

“Walter.”

“Walter. Good solid W name. I like it. Listen, Walter. I’m gonna take Spider-man with me. And if in a couple of weeks I find out you lied to me, I’m going to make you suffer greatly, you understand?”

Walter started crying. “P-p-please! I’m telling the truth!”

“And if you are, I’m gonna leave you alive, okay?”

Walter nodded fast enough his head looked ready to fly off.

“Now, I’m a bit distracted currently so I probably won’t remember your face too well. And I need to make an example of those who steal what’s mine. Namely, Spider-man. You understand, right?”

Whatever Walter tried to say came out garbled as he cried harder. He trembled terribly, still locked against Deadpool’s side in a mockery of friendship.

“Oh, shush, shush. It’ll just be your foot, okay? Clean through. It’ll heal up nicely since I’ll make sure to miss anything too important.” Without any further ado, Deadpool shot the metatarsal above Walter’s pinky toe.

Walter collapsed, howling in pain as Deadpool put away one of his guns. He walked over and unlocked the door to the cage. Spider-man rushed out and started rubbing all over Deadpool’s legs, meowing excitedly. It pulled a smile big enough to stretch the mask on Deadpool’s face.

“Let’s get you home, Baby Boy.”

Spider-man purred in response.

 

~*~

 

It turned out that owning a half-cat Spider-man was a better idea in fantasy than it was in real life. The trip to Deadpool’s closest hideout had not been fun as Spider-man often tried to escape or attack random animals. By the time they made it inside and locked the door, Deadpool was out of breath and covered in claw marks from a disgruntled Spidey-cat.

The next big issue was that Spidey-cat hated clothes. Now technically Wade knew Peter’s identity, though Peter didn’t know that fact. Wade would swear up and down on his love for tacos that it had been an accident finding out and he’d kept the secret ever since. So after a few failed attempts to get the angrily flailing Spider-man to stop trying to wiggle out of his clothes, Wade gave up and took them off.

That caused an even bigger problem, and not because Peter was nude. No, it was because Peter was a male cat in a new environment who still had his balls attached. After a lot of sniffing around, Peter promptly sprayed down the entire safe house. Wade spent hours going behind the man with a bottle of cleaner trying to scrub out the smell of piss.

About halfway through the cleaning ordeal, Peter curled up on the bed after spinning the sheets into a nest and fell asleep. Wade could not be less turned on than he was at that moment. He never once considered a scenario in which he’d find a naked Spider-man unattractive, but here was that moment proving his fantasies wrong.

Once the cleaning was done, Wade passed by an armchair that answered a question Wade didn’t even know he had: Peter had claws, and yes he liked to use them. The whole side of the chair was shredded into srips of fabric. Wade sighed. It was a shitty chair anyways. Who cares?

Plopping down on the bed beside the sleeping Peter, Wade finally took a good look at the now catman. Large cat ears covered from where his human ears ought to be and traveled up the side of his head to stand nice and tall, covered in fur the color of Peter’s hair. A thick tail of the same color sprouted out from the base of his spine and was currently curled around him in a protective way as he slept. Streaks of brown fur covered only the area over each rib bone, giving off a tabby-like appearance. Other than that, there was no additional fur.

Peter didn’t have whiskers, but there were overly large hair follicles on his cheeks that suggested that they tried to grow in and failed. Wade idly wondered if Peter’s pupils were slit. He hadn’t noticed earlier when the man was fighting him and the clothes. The merc also wondered if the tongue was rough like a cat’s. That thought finally got his imagination going again.

Reaching out, Wade gently rubbed his fingers in a massaging motion at the base of one ear. Peter started up a deep and rumbling purr in his sleep. It caused Wade to smile.

“Don’t worry, Baby Boy. I’ll take care of you.”

 

~*~

 

Cats were known to be finicky. However, Wade couldn’t use that term to describe Peter. No, Spidey-cat was a pain in the ass. First, he refused to eat from a plate off the floor, but also refused to stand or sit like a person. Second, he only ever took a few bites of anything before turning his nose up at it. Third, he had a serious problem figuring out how he wanted to drink water and would always make a mess everywhere.

Wade also discovered that Peter wanted to eat what Wade was eating. Even if Wade set out a plate with the _exact same food_ , Peter wanted to steal whatever Wade was eating right out of the man’s hands. Nobody had ever stolen food from Deadpool. Hell, nobody had ever stolen food from Wade Wilson. It took a lot of self reflection to come to terms with that before he gave up and used it as a way to get Peter to eat something.

After a lot of trial and error, Wade also discovered that Peter would drink water from a sports bottle if Wade held it upside down for him. Seeing Peter on all fours with his head tilted up and suckling at a bottle in Wade’s hands should have been sexy. And it was for about 5.6 seconds before Peter drank too fast and hacked water everywhere. It happened every. Single. Time.

Peter’s nails had hardened, sharpened, and slightly hooked themselves into claws. They were not however retractable and Peter was a needy cat. What should have been playful bats or insistent taps of attention turned into puncture wounds. Now, Wade healed quickly and he hardly noticed them. But when Peter started kneading on Wade’s leg, it absolutely ruined his suit.

In an effort to save his “work suits” Wade started wearing ratty t-shirts and sweatpants. Peter could care less about the exposed skin as he hardly even noticed the change. However, Wade’s anxiety just wouldn’t leave him alone about exposing so much of himself so casually. Often he could keep that under control, but sometimes he couldn’t and would start yelling or throwing things. In response, Peter would arch his back up and hiss at Wade, which didn’t help at all.

Even when things were calm, Peter didn’t help much. He would take to licking Wade’s skin (the tongue was indeed rough) and Wade would be convinced that Peter did it because he saw the wounds on the skin. Then Wade would think about how Peter should be disturbed and upset by it. How Peter wanted to fix it and couldn’t. Even though that probably wasn’t the reason Peter did that, Wade couldn’t stop obsessing over it.

His anxiety was easily tripped and between Peter’s food issues, constant clawing, inability to speak, and obsession with marking the house, Wade more than once considered dropping Peter off with the Avengers so _they_ could deal with it. Yet, every time Wade even _looked_ like he was thinking of leaving, Peter would panic. He would yowl so pitifully, and pace around Wade’s ankles, and breathe rapidly, and give Wade such a tearjerking _look_.

And just like that, Wade’s bad mood would evaporate and he’d plop down on the couch and Peter would curl up in Wade’s lap and purr. Peter loved being petted and Wade loved petting. Just about anything Wade did to Peter’s ears would turn the catman into putty. It was adorable and calming, which Wade desperately needed.

By the third day, the anxiety wasn’t so bad and they found themselves in a fairly decent routine. Wade had the feeding and watering thing down pat, encouraging Peter to drink slower and allowing the catman to steal food from Wade’s plate. Shredding up newspaper, Wade turned a closet into a giant litter box which fixed most - though not all - of the bathroom problems.

The two also got in a habit of napping a lot, which was the only time Peter wasn’t getting into trouble. Wade loved nap time for more than just that reason, however. Peter was insistent on sleeping with Wade (or surrounded by Wade’s scent if the man himself was unavailable). A naked Peter curled up around Wade and purring was a merc’s dream.

However, Wade knew he had to address the one thing he was terrified of tackling: a bath. Logistically speaking, he needed to lock Peter in the bathroom first before Spidey-cat could figure out what was happening. Also, clothes were pointless for Wade as they would be instantly shredded. It would perhaps be prudent to take down the shower curtain as well since it would likely not survive the encounter.

It would be the first time they were naked in front of each other. In the shower. Soaking wet. Wade took a moment to appreciate the fantasy since the reality was going to be horrific. First thing was first: prepare the bathroom.

Wade removed everything from the bathroom except for towels which he stored in the bathroom sink. Then he filled up the tub with warm soapy water. Next, he found an old shirt and cut it into strips of fabric that he tied to the end of a wooden spoon to make a giant cat toy. Finally, he stripped down to nothing and went to get Peter who was taking a nap on the bed.

“Baby Booooy,” Wade coed from the doorway as he bounced his make-shift toy. “Look what I found!”

Peter slit open his eyes lazily in order to see what Wade was doing. In an instant, his eyes were wide and focused on the bouncing strips of fabric. Peter’s pupils were in fact cat-like though it wasn’t as noticeable at Wade thought it would be. The brown of Peter’s eyes hid the effect unless they were in direct light.

Slowly, Peter started tensing up and unfolding from his position on the bed as his eyes carefully followed the bouncing toy. Sliding his hands under his chin, he raised his butt into the air as he gradually breathed out. Wade tensed as well, waiting for the tell-tale butt wiggle. When it happened, Wade was almost too distracted by Peter’s ass to move. When Peter launched off the bed, Wade snapped back to attention and ran.

This wasn’t just a game. Peter still had his powers and his cat side didn’t know that. So Peter could very likely break Wade’s wrist if Wade wasn’t careful to avoid the swats. Sure, it would heal, but that meant a harder time getting Peter in the bathtub.

Looking behind him, Wade saw Peter was crawling along the wall, eyes intent on Wade’s hand. Wade gave out a very high pitched noise of alarm before darting into the bathroom, Peter hot on his heels. Once inside, Wade threw the spoon at the tub and slammed the door shut behind Peter.

The catman didn’t even slow down, he pounced on the toy that was now floating in the water. That resulted in a very large splash and a very startled Peter who started flailing and yowling in distress. Hanging from the hook on the back of the door was a soaped up loofa on a stick. Wade snatched it up and brandished it before him like a sword. He was prepared for battle.

Scrubbing Peter from a distance wasn’t as hard as Wade thought it might be. His ninja reflexes kept him one step ahead of Peter’s claws as the catman tried to attack the loofa. The spidey sense didn’t end up a problem. Either it didn’t work since Wade intended no harm, or it was going off constantly because Peter was wet. It worked in Wade’s favor, whatever the reason.

After twenty minutes, Peter was panting from exhaustion and completely lathered in soap. Wade and the bathroom were utterly drenched as most of the water from the tub was no longer in there. Many times Wade had managed to trip Peter and shove him back into the water. Peter was not at all happy about that and growled at Wade constantly.

Now came the hard part. Rinsing off. The two slowly stalked around each other as Wade walked over to the tub to pull the drain and get the shower head running. Good thing it was retractable. Peter shuffled his limbs around on the wet floor, squaring off with Wade.

“I can aim this like a gun. I don’t care if you crawl on the ceiling. You’re getting rinsed off, Baby Boy.” Wade threatened.

Peter hissed before deciding to take this head on. He launched himself at Wade who dodged just in time and sprayed Peter and he flailed around awkwardly in the tub. When Peter managed to get up into a crouch, Wade kicked his foot out and dumped Peter on his ass again. This went on for a while.

Finally, Peter was dripping wet but no longer had soap on him. Wade pounced with a towel when Peter was distracted. Scrubbing a towel on Peter’s fur put Wade up close and he was clawed more than once over it by the blinded, flailing catman. By the time Wade opened the door, Peter wasn’t dry per se, just not so wet that water was pouring off of him.

Peter took off on all fours and ran three laps through the house on the floor, the walls, and the ceiling as he cried out his displeasure. Exhausted, Wade just grabbed a pair of sweatpants that were draped over a chair, put them on, and collapsed on the couch. When Peter finally calmed down, he plopped down in the livingroom corner, angry with Wade, but still wanting to be in the same room.

Peter was sitting on his butt, legs akimbo, running his hand rapid fire over his ears and licking the water off after. Then it happened. He stuck his leg straight up into the air behind his head, curled his back, bent down-

“No! Nonononono!” Wade waved his hands in distress, but didn’t get off the couch in time. With a loud slorp, Peter started grooming his nether regions.

Falling back into the couch, Wade covered his face with his hands and groaned. The boxes were arguing about whether or not that move was hot. They both had good arguments. Wade ignored them and just hoped that Peter wouldn’t remember any of this.

Eventually, Peter moved on to grooming his sides and legs, before going back to swiping at his face with his hands. Frustrated at not being dry enough, Peter crawled over to Wade and started rubbing his face and head against Wade’s dry sweatpants.

“Sure. I suppose it’s only fair that we’re both damp.” Wade sighed.

Giving up on getting any drier, Peter crawled up on the couch and circled Wade’s lap a good twenty times, stepping on the man’s crotch enough times Wade felt like it was on purpose as revenge for the bath, before wrapping his nude body tightly around Wade’s waist. Obediently, Wade ran his hand down Peter’s spine over and over until the catman finally started purring in response. All was forgiven, it seemed.

“If only you were this forgiving of me normally. Spider-man seriously holds a grudge every time I make him mad… Though I guess he still lets me team up with him. Maybe you weren’t as mad as you were pretending to be?”

Peter’s ears flipped back and forward a few times, but otherwise gave no response. “Yeah, I shouldn’t talk like you’re two different people, sorry. You’re still in there, Baby Boy. Yeah?” Wade cooed.

Lifting his head, Peter blinked at Wade, stretched his mouth in a huge yawn, and then laid back down. Wade chuckled. “It _is_ nice to get away with things like rambling at you and touching you. You’re gonna be so mad at me later, I just know it. Guess I’ll have to enjoy it while I can.”

Peter’s tail whipped side to side a few times before wrapping around Wade’s legs. Wade hummed in happiness and continued talking, taking advantage of Peter’s simplified state.

“You know, I wouldn’t go this far for just anyone. I know you don’t believe me, but I do really like you. I mean, don’t worry. I get that you’ll never reciprocate. And sure, I’m using your situation to get what I want and that’s bad of me, but I’m not a good guy, alright?”

Wade fidgeted a little, trying to push away the guilt. “You’ll probably hate me forever after this… I dunno. Is it worth it? I want to be with you so bad, Baby Boy. If this is how it works, then we can just say I was a friend helping you out and never talk about it again. I mean, I’ll masturabte to it forever, but I won’t bring it up in front of you. Okay? See? I’m a gentleman.”

Sighing, Wade rubbed against the spot on Peter’s ear that was his favorite. The purring amplified and Wade could feel it in his chest. “Please tell me you’ll pretend it never happened and still hang out with me. I mean, yeah, I want you really bad, but I also value our friendship.”

Switching tactics, Wade got a little more self righteous. “And if someone else took care of you, then they’d leave you alone when you went into heat. And you’d suffer. You’d be so upset and crying. And besides, you were happy to see me when I rescued you. Obviously you wanted this to happen between us, right?”

Suddenly, Wade was depressed again. “I know you just wanted me to save you from the labs. They’re scary for you. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I’ll take care of you. I promise. And however you react after all this, I’ll accept it. I deserve it for just carrying you off instead of demanding a cure right then and there.”

The catman just purred, not responding to Wade at all. It felt like Peter was ignoring Wade, though he knew that wasn’t accurate or fair to assume. Wade ran his fingers through Peter’s hair in a slow lulling motion. It was more to calm himself than it was to calm Peter.

“I really like you, Baby Boy.” Wade whispered. Peter purred.

 

 

~*~

 

The fourth day, things started changing. Peter would stare at Wade more intently and would sometimes listen to commands. The catman was by no way communicative in a traditional sense, but seemed to have a basic understanding of commands and their severity. When Wade would do the best “parent” voice he could muster to get Peter to stop clawing or smacking at something, Peter would slowly back away and obey.

It was a great relief to have _some_ kind of control over the situation, however small. Wade made sure to reward Peter every time the catman listened to an order by giving pettings or treats. Peter seemed to think that a fair trade and things only got better throughout the day. By the end of the day, Wade realized that Peter hadn’t tried to mark anything in the house. Wade almost cried in relief.

So distracted was he that it didn’t even occur to Wade that the next day would be day five and why that was significant. The lapse in memory could be forgiven since Peter was much the same as he had been the next morning, though perhaps more well behaved. Wade was even able to scrub Peter down with a wet washcloth without injury. It was a good day.

There was another major change that Wade was completely oblivious to at the time, but made sense when he thought on it later. Peter had been more attentive to Wade’s rambling. His ears would perk forward and he would watch Wade’s face as the man talked. Peter never responded, but it was clear that he was listening.

Things didn’t get interesting until the afternoon nap. They cuddled up together on the bed per usual with Peter curled around the larger man, his tail wrapped around Wade’s arm. Wade awoke to the feeling of something heavy on his chest, tugging at his skin. As consciousness slowly filtered into his sleep addled brain, he started hearing very needy and plaintive noises.

Peter’s hands were pressing into Wade’s chest rhythmically, insistent in getting Wade’s attention. When Wade cracked his eyes open, Peter head butted the man and yowled as if in pain. Peter’s tail was sticking straight up into the air, the end of it thrashing wildly. Most significant however was Peter’s face which was contorted into a look of desperate need.

Suddenly, Wade was wide awake, all senses alert. The boxes were losing their damn minds about how this was it, Peter had gone into heat. Reverently, Wade ran his palms down Peter’s sides, slowly running across the stripes of fur and then down the smooth skin to finally cup that perky ass. Peter’s back arched at the move and he let out a loud chuff of air.

“Shh, it’s okay, Baby Boy. I got you. I’ll make it feel aaaaall better.”

Peter let out a long noise that sounded as if he were holding onto the “w” sound. It almost seemed as if Peter was trying to say Wade’s name, but couldn’t yet. Wade remembered in a flash that day five meant being aware of what was happening, but still unable to resist their instincts. Did that mean Peter would understand and remember anything Wade said at this point? That was probably important to keep in mind.

“Hey, Spidey. You in there? This is probably really confusing for you, but don’t worry. I’ll take care of you. I promise.”

The base of Peter’s tail shivered violently and Peter let out a few more chuffs before headbutting Wade impatiently. The boxes figured it out before Wade did: Despite Peter being male, Peter wanted to be the one getting fucked. Ohhh, Wade needed to remember to send a thank you card to that Daughter of Bast woman.

Reaching out one hand, Wade flailed around in the nightstand drawer until he found the bottle of lube and quickly popped the top, liberally coating his fingers in slick. Peter batted at Wade’s arm in annoyance.

“Calm down, Baby Boy. You’re still a man and that means you don’t self lubricate. I gotta be careful with you or else you’ll get hurt and we don’t want that, do we?”

The long, low yowl Wade received in response was confirmation enough to Wade and he quickly pressed his fingers against Peter’s puckered hole. It was at that point things changed. Violently. Peter let out a loud hiss and swatted at Wade, leaving four red gashes across Wade’s chest that healed over easily.

After that he ran off to the end of the bed, but his anger fizzled quickly leaving him again yowling and needy. He thrust his ass in the air and kneaded the blankets under his hands, desperate for something he didn’t understand. Wade sighed and tried to think about this from another angle.

He’d seen alley cats going at it before. The females had been yowling like Peter, but then fought the male when the tomcat tried to mount. What happened next? Yellow provided that answer. The males bit the back of the neck in a scruffing way to keep the female still. Maybe Wade needed to do the same thing? Yellow was sure excited at the idea.

Sliding his legs under him, Wade got to his knees and shuffled over to Peter once more. This time he took his non-lubed hand and grabbed the back of Peter’s neck. This was accomplished a lot easier than expected. Apparently being in cat form allowed for slightly looser skin. The second Peter was successfully scruffed, he stopped his vocalizing and fidgeting.

“It’s working!” Wade proclaimed excitedly. Peter let out a huff of impatience. “Right, right. I’m on it.”

Gently, Wade pressed a finger back to Peter’s hole. This time Peter didn’t fight, but he did growl threateningly as Wade rubbed the area. When one finger breached the opening, Peter twitched and hissed. Peter’s claws were digging into the mattress and his ears were flat against his head, but he didn’t move.

White offered the suggestion that Peter was scared and had probably never had sex like this before. That made Wade feel all squishy inside at how innocent his little Spidey was. Perhaps it wasn’t just the cat instinct fighting, it was Peter’s human mind as well.

“It’s okay, Baby Boy. I have a lot of experience. I won’t get carried away. I promise. I’ll make it feel good. Just relax. Help me help you, Spidey.”

Bit by bit, Peter’s breathing evened out, but his tail still quivered and twitched with anxious energy. Wade worked that one finger in slow and steady, sliding in and out as carefully as possible. More than once, Wade added more lube, wanting things to be as slick as Peter’s ass could manage in order to facilitate comfort.

When Wade finally inserted the second finger, Peter didn’t fight it, though he did growl again. However, growling wasn’t a deterrent for Wade. Quite the opposite, actually. Wade was painfully hard, his cock drooling precum all over the inside of his boxers.

As much as Wade wanted to pick up the pace, he stopped himself from doing so. He had made a promise to Peter to keep it slow and do things right. He intended to keep that promise. So he diligently scissored his fingers, stretching Peter in all the ways Wade himself loved to be stretched. The longer it went on, the more Peter reacted.

The fur on Peter’s tail and ribs rippled with anticipation, his breathing picked up in all the right ways, his ass fluttered around Wade’s fingers. Watching Peter’s back arch achingly slow into a perfectly curved dip that showed just how much he needed what he was being given almost caused Wade to blow his load right there in his pants.

When Wade added a third finger, Peter made a small little noise of distress. Wade did his best to comfort Peter. “You’re doing so good, Baby Boy. Just relax. Everything will be okay. Focus on how good it feels. On how much you need this. You’ll feel so much better afterwards, I promise.”

It didn’t take long for Peter to adjust to the stretch and start pushing back against Wade’s fingers. There was no doubt in Wade’s mind that he was going to cum before he even got his dick wet. Maybe he should rub one out before he tried to enter Peter. Thank goodness he could recover almost instantly.

When Wade pulled his fingers out, Peter yowled and thrashed his tail angrily. It made Wade smile fondly. “Shhh, it’s okay, Baby Boy. I’ll be filling you up with something better real soon.”

Applying more lube to his hand, Wade gave three solid strokes to his dick and came hard onto Peter’s ass. After a few seconds of recovery, he stroked himself back to hardness and applied enough lube that it was dripping onto the sheets below him. Carefully, he lined up with Peter’s hole and pressed softly against the skin, not yet entering.

Peter seemed at a loss of what he wanted. He was growling again, trying to pull forward and away from Wade, while at the same time rubbing his ass against Wade’s dick. Perhaps a little more contact would help Peter’s cat mind relax some.

Leaning over, Wade quickly replaced the hand on Peter’s neck with his teeth. Peter gasped and huffed repeatedly at that before his breathing evened out once more. Wade tried to say “Ooo, Spidey liked.” but considering he had a mouthful of flesh, it didn’t come out coherently. The now free hand roamed over Peter’s skin, soothing and caressing. Wade’s other lube covered hand reached around to slowly caress Peter’s dick.

 _Thank the good Stan Lee I have amazing core strength,_ Deadpool thought to himself as he pressed firmly against Peter’s puckered hole.

Peter was all harsh breaths and needy whines. His hips stuttered into Wade’s hand as his throbbing member was caressed by the rough but slick skin. Everywhere Wade’s other hand traveled left a trail of heat and goosebumps. Peter was entirely lost to sensation, which was helpful for Wade who slowly worked into Peter’s tight body until his cock was fully seated.

For a moment, Wade couldn’t move. He was lost in the feeling of Peter’s tight, hot core. This had been a wet dream for years and it was suddenly and amazingly coming true. He wanted to commit every bit of this to memory for he would wank to it for the rest of his life.

Peter made an impatient noise, so Wade determined he had taken enough time to himself. The hand that was stroking Peter’s body worked its way over to settle on top of Peter’s hand, twining their fingers together. It would also help to keep Peter still and give Wade’s body support. Once in position, Wade started moving.

At first he slid his hips out and in just a little at a time, letting Peter adjust to the sensation of being fucked. The more positive the reaction from Peter, the more Wade would move. As much as Wade wanted to stay focused and keep his mind on Peter’s needs, he was quickly getting lost in the situation. Peter was a bundle of needy noises, writhing body, and twitching dick.

Little lines of spit were leaking from Wade’s mouth and slowly trailing across Peter’s skin. Peter shivered as Wade’s breath passed over the cooling wetness of the area. It caused Peter’s insides to tighten and Wade let out a few noises of his own. He was absolutely not going to last.

Picking up the pace, Wade started fucking into Peter with abandon, bringing their hips together in a slap of flesh on flesh. He tried not to angle himself too much as Peter wasn’t used to this sort of thing and too much prostate stimulation could be a sensory overload. Instead, Wade picked up the pace of his hand, doing his best to bring Peter to climax.

Despite all the noises proving how much Peter was enjoying himself, Wade was the first to cum. He had tried to hold off, but orgasm had snuck up on him and slammed home without warning. With a shout, Wade’s hips stuttered and he paused, still firmly planted in Peter’s ass, while he tried to spiral back down to earth.

Even though Wade’s grip was still firm around Peter’s cock, and Peter’s hips were still lightly thrusting in need, Peter didn’t cum. Wade realized his jaw had loosened and Peter’s flesh had slid from between his teeth. On the back of Peter’s neck were imprints of Wade’s teeth, still shiny with spit.

However, Peter didn’t run away and he didn’t try to fight. Instead he let out a long, painfully needy yowl that tugged at Wade’s sympathy. It seemed that poor Peter was going to need more in order to find relief. Good thing Wade was already recovering.

“It’s okay, Baby Boy.” Wade shushed Peter, nuzzling his nose into the base of Peter’s hair. “I can go as long as you need me to. Don’t worry. I got you.”

Making good on his word, Wade started up again, starting out with long slow thrusts of his hips. His hand was firmer and more insistent, intent on trying to get Peter off. In the meantime, Peter clawed at the sheets and undulated his body, desperately seeking a relief his body was preventing him from finding.

Wade started nipping and licking his way down Peter’s back, hoping the extra sensation was what Peter was after. The catman trembled in pleasure and thrust back into Wade’s hips, but still he didn’t cum. So Wade picked up the pace again, slamming home into Peter who happily took whatever Wade could give.

“ _Fuck_ , Baby Boy, work with me. Tell me what you need,” Wade gritted out, orgasm fast approaching once more.

Peter let out a long and sustained keening noise. It seemed that Peter also didn’t know what he needed, only that he did. As much as Wade was happy with the thought of fucking Spider-man for eternity, he didn’t want to hurt the man. Unlike Wade who could heal damage as it happened, Peter needed time to recover.

Before Wade could think on it more, his brain started to white out as he edged up to his climax. Pounding into Peter with more force, Wade toppled over with a moan, filling up Peter’s ass with more cum. Wade leaned some of his weight into Peter as he recovered, twitching every time Peter’s ass clenched around his sensitive dick.

“I really hope you’re enjoying this as much as I am.” Wade breathed.

Peter turned his head back to look at Wade with a face full of too many emotions. Wade didn’t understand most of it, but he did understand the heavy eyelids, the blown pupils, the flush face, and the slightly parted lips. Cats didn’t kiss and if Wade tried, he’d probably get clawed for his efforts.

 _Worth it._ Wade and both boxes agreed.

Untwining their hands, Wade reached up and held Peter’s head in place before bringing their lips together. His tongue quickly slid into Peter’s open mouth, wanting to get a taste before the catman started fighting back. Except, the fight never happened and the kiss kept going.

At first Peter just stiffened and didn’t react. Then slowly - very slowly - he tried to kiss back. It was sloppy and uncoordinated, which was likely due to feline influence, but Wade could care less. Spider-man was kissing him and that’s all that mattered in the world.

When they finally pulled apart, Peter was breathing fast and giving Wade with an odd look. As if he wanted to ask something, but was also confused by it. “Wwww… Wwwwway….”

“Wade. Yeah. That’s my name.” Wade responded softly. “Don’t push yourself. It’s okay if you can’t talk yet.”

Peter gave the tiniest of licks across Wade’s lips before pulling back with a genuine look of _bashfulness_. Wade almost died from the cuteness of it all.

“You like kissing, Baby Boy? I like it, too. I’ve wanted to kiss you for a very long time. Probably would have done that first if I thought you wouldn’t bite my tongue off.”

As a form of reply, Peter headbutted Wade’s chin lightly before rubbing his face along Wade’s until their lips were together again. Wade took the hint and kissed Peter who this time tried valiantly from the start to kiss back.

The boxes were loud as they argued whether or not that meant something. Did Spidey feel the same way? Or did he want some kind of intimacy to make his human side feel less guilty about this whole mess? Or was he happy that it was Wade here and not somebody else? Or did Peter’s cat self just like this odd grooming tactic? It was impossible to tell.

In order to distract himself from all of it, Wade started slowly working himself in and out of Peter once more in long lazy thrusts. That resulted in Peter making all kinds of interesting noises into Wade’s mouth. Wade hungrily swallowed them down, reveling in the fact that Peter was enjoying this.

Eventually, Peter couldn’t maintain the kiss and his chest collapsed onto the bed as he made a myriad of noises. Wade refocused and started working into Peter more forcefully, his hand going back to steadily pumping Peter’s cock. Peter gasped and clawed at the sheets, ripping them with his claws as he yowled.

“Come on, Baby Boy. Don’t fight it. Let go and blow that load all over me.” Wade encouraged.

This time, Wade was determined to hang on as long as it took. He didn’t know how long that ended up being, but they were both covered in sweat before Peter’s hips started to stutter and his back arched. His mouth fell open, but no noise came out. His eyelids were closed and fluttering. Wade focused on keeping the exact same pace so that Peter could find completion.

After what seemed like a full minute of riding the edge, Peter convulsed. His whole body shook and his back bent forwards, head buried into the mattress as he screamed. Wade’s hand was soaked in a very large amount of warm, white, and sticky. Peter’s ass clenched down hard on Wade’s cock, throbbing around it with unrelenting tightness.

Wade growled and kept up his pace in a valiant attempt to let Peter ride out that orgasm as long as possible. Still, he couldn’t hold off forever and was soon hosing down Peter’s insides once more. His hips stuttered to a stop and his hand gave one final stroke to Peter’s cock before falling to the bed in order to better support his weight.

Peter groaned and his body trembled with fatigue. Wade slowly pulled out, causing Peter to let out a high pitched whine. Once unplugged, Peter’s ass leaked out Wade’s cum slow and steady. It dripped down his ass and thighs before staining the sheets below them. Wade was transfixed by it, but also a little guilty at the tiny dots of red that flowed with the mess.

It wasn’t unexpected for Peter to have a few tiny friction spots that bled after such a long session and they would heal over easily, but Wade still felt bad for them. With another shudder, Peter slowly slid to his side, collapsing in exhaustion. Wade ran a soothing hand through Peter’s hair and scratched softly at his ear until the tension drained from Peter’s body.

With a groan, Wade made his way off the bed and used the shredded and stained sheets to clean them both off before tossing them in a pile in the corner. Wade found a relatively clean blanket and brought it back over to the bed. He moved a boneless Peter around to set his head on a pillow and then climbed in as well in order to spoon his exhausted sex kitten. Wade covered them up and nestled into Peter, not wanting a bit of space between them.

Peter’s tail wrapped around Wade’s leg and he purred sleepily. It wasn’t long before Peter’s breathing had evened out and he relaxed fully into Wade’s arms. In the meantime, Wade just smiled and lightly ran his fingers back and forth over whatever skin his hands rested on.

“I’ve got you, Baby Boy. I’ve got you,” Wade murmured softly in Peter’s hair. “I’ll always take care of you. Promise.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

[She](https://tinymeepsart.tumblr.com/) finally posted this on her [Tumblr](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/160784222323/tinymeepsart-i-drew-this-for-one-of) just for me. XD I think it's an amazing picture. lol <3

(I have spoken to this artist, discussed this with them, have permission from them to show this picture, have permission to talk about this picture, have permission to note and link to the artist who drew it, and am in continuous contact with this artist. Thank you.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fanart of Peter grooming himself was provided by the lovely Vairels! Full art and blog can be found here: [link](https://vaireldraws.tumblr.com/post/173966048906/its-been-forever-since-i-made-this-for)
> 
> Thank you soooo much for letting me post the fanart here, my love! ^.^


	2. Meow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look. Even more smut. How about that.
> 
> LOOK AT THIS CUTE ART OMG I LOVE IT!!!!  
> Made by the amazing [K_Vader](https://kari-vader.tumblr.com/post/164770367283/inspired-by-spidey-cat-by-the-amazing). My love. <3 Click the link for the full sized version.

(I have spoken to this artist, discussed this with them, have permission from them to show this picture, have permission to talk about this picture, have permission to note and link to the artist who drew it, and am in continuous contact with this artist. Thank you.)

 

Day five and six ended up being nothing but sex. Peter could hardly eat anything as distracted as he was by the exaggerated heat his body was in. When Peter wasn’t having sex, or begging for it, he was sleeping. Which was definitely needed as his body required healing after the long sessions.

Peter’s inability to orgasm like normal was apparently part of the situation and it never got better. The two would go at it for hours before Peter was finally able to release and would always collapse afterwards into an exhausted sleep. Wade tried to “help” things by trying out different positions and angles, but really that was just an excuse to play out his many daydreams.

In fact, many times Wade wondered if he wasn’t just in an extended psychosis and was hallucinating the whole thing. Constant sex with Spidey for two days straight was just too much good luck for his life to possibly contain. Not that he minded this delusion, because the sex was amazing.

On day seven, Wade was headbutted awake to find himself face to face with a very disgruntled Peter. He looked down the line of his body to the sticky remains of ejaculate that Wade hadn’t completely wiped off. Looking back up, Peter glared and arched up his back some to emphasise his anger.

“Bath,” Peter growled.

Wade blinked. That was the first time Peter had spoken a word completely and clearly since being changed. “You realize that requires you to get wet, right?”

Peter started kneading on Wade’s bladder with the full force of his body weight. “Bath!”

“Hurk!” Wade rolled out of the way and thumped onto the floor. “Okay, okay!”

When Wade got up to walk to the bathroom, Peter followed. After the last bath experience, this seemed like a miracle. When Wade turned on the faucet, Peter didn’t run and just sat on his haunches to watch. However, when Wade hit the spray for the shower, Peter arched his back up and hissed. Wade quickly shut it off.

“I told you there was water involved.” Wade groused.

“Bath!” Peter growled.

That’s when it clicked. Peter just wanted the tub filled with water. That seemed odd to Wade, but he wasn’t about to argue. Turning the faucet back on, he stoppered the tub and let it fill. As the water level rose, Peter inched forward, peering over the side of the tub and sniffing at the running water.

Delicately, he lifted one hand and batted at the running water, immediately shaking the droplets from his fingers afterwards. He eyeballed the water in the tub again before seeming to come to a decision. Quite abruptly, he jumped into the tub and started attacking the ripples that action caused. When he finally tired of that game, he started spinning in the tub on all fours, eyes focused on the water beneath him. Wade watched it all in fascination.

Peter paused and spun many more times before he finally curled up in the water contentedly, his face stuck high in the air to facilitate breathing. He hummed in happiness with his eyes closed for a long moment before he squinted at Wade and cut his eyes over to the faucet. “Off.”

Wade quickly obliged and turned off the water. Peter smiled with another content hum of pleasure. “You enjoying that, Baby Boy?”

“Warm,” Peter drawled out.

Dropping the seat down on the toilet, Wade sat on top of it and watched Peter for a long time. It was an odd position that Peter had folded himself into, but it was still rather cute. Of course, that was likely because Wade thought everything that Peter did was cute.

Suddenly Peter opened his eyes to look intently at Wade. “In.”

“You want me to join you?” Wade tilted his head to the side.

Peter’s tail lashed through the water in such a way to indicate an affirmative response.

“To be able to fit, you’ll have to change positions to something less cat-like.”

It was Peter’s turn to tilt his head to the side, a question on his face. “In?”

“I’ll lay down in the tub like we lay down on the couch. You’ll have to lay on top of me, but on your back so you don’t drown.”

There was a long pause as Peter contemplated that, his tail slowly flicking around in thought. He shuffled around a bit more before finally sitting up, resting his butt on his heels and stared at the water as if trying to divine its meaning. After that, he looked up at Wade with a face full of determination. “In,” he stated as if it was a finalized decision.

A smile stretched Wade’s face in an instant. He loved this side of Peter. It was adorable. And it truly was a side of _Peter_ and not just the cat. That calculating mind and determined personality was still the same, just in a much more simplified state.

Standing up, Wade carefully stepped into the tub. Peter shuffled back to allow more room while eyeing Wade suspiciously as if he expected the man to step on Peter’s tail at any moment. When Wade crouched down, he reached for Peter who flinched on instinct, but immediately apologized for it by rubbing his head against Wade’s outstretched hands.

“Crawl over me and let me put you into position.”

Peter did as he was told, though he was tense and awkward about being flipped over onto his back. His hands clawed uselessly at the porcelain sides of the tub as if he were about to lose balance and drown at any moment.

“Shh, relax, Baby Boy. I won’t let you fall. You have more balance this way than you think you do. Trust your body a little more, okay?”

Bit by bit, Peter relaxed until Wade was able to get them into position with Peter’s back to Wade’s chest. Peter’s head was propped up on one of Wade’s broad shoulders and their legs (and tail) were stretched out and entangled in the water. Wade’s strong arms were wrapped around Peter’s middle to provide extra security and prove that Peter wasn’t going to slide off. Finally sure of his surroundings, Peter relaxed with a sigh.

“See? Feels nice, doesn’t it?” Wade’s voice was far calmer than he felt. Internally he was screaming, fangirling with the boxes over a fluff daydream come true.

“Nice,” Peter mumbled as he closed his eyes.

After their bath, the day was full of surprises. Peter asked for a plate of food all his own and ate all of it without incident. He still had Wade hold the water bottle, but he was able to drink from it steadily on his own without choking. He was also much more considerate of Wade’s tender areas when he curled up in the man’s lap.

It was obvious by the end of the day that Peter was still in heat. He was showing all the signs, but was fighting against it. When Wade tried to encourage Peter to give in, Peter growled and walked off, pacing the floor in agitation. Wade sighed. Now that Peter was more aware of himself, it made sense he didn’t want to have sex with someone like Wade.

“Look, Spidey, I get it. It sucks that I’m the one that’s here, but your body needs relief.”

Peter cut his head over to glare at Wade. “Hurts.”

Wade blinked. “What do you mean? I try be as gentle as possible, but-”

“No you,” Peter growled. “Me… Hurts.”

That was a lot of words for Peter and Wade couldn’t help but be impressed, but he still didn’t understand what Peter was getting at. “I don’t understand.”

Peter’s tail lashed around in frustration and he huffed as he continued to pace. Finally he stopped for a moment and looked down his body at his own dick and then up at Wade. “Hurts.”

“Ohhh! You mean it hurts when you can’t cum?”

“Yes.” Peter started pacing again.

“Is there something I can do to make it easier to cum?”

Peter frowned in frustration, thinking about it as he walked. Finally he just responded with, “Hurts.”

Guess that meant Peter didn’t know what to do either. “Do _I_ do anything that hurts you?”

“No,” was Peter’s simple answer.

“Do… Do you hate having sex with me?” Wade couldn’t stop himself from asking and Peter seemed like he was in a state in which he would tell the truth.

“No.” Peter stopped pacing and stared at Wade for a long time. “Good.”

Wade blinked. “Does that mean you enjoy sex with me?”

“Yes.”

“Oh…” Wade blushed and picked at the fabric of his sweatpants. “I like having sex with you, too.”

Peter walked over and rubbed his cheek on Wade’s knee. “Good.”

With a smile, Wade rubbed at Peter’s ears as he thought everything over. “Okay, well, I know your instinct says you need it a certain way, but now that we can talk about it, we could try something else.”

Lifting his head, Peter looked up with a question on his face.

“Like, I could use my mouth. I’m pretty good at it, if I do say so myself. It’ll feel better, too. No excessive friction from my hand. Maybe you can get off that way.”

Peter frowned as he listened and his face looked suspicious. Wade tried to consider what it sounded like in a simplified manner to have someone offer to wrap their mouth around your most sensitive area and promise it wouldn’t hurt. It made sense that Peter was a little unsure about it.

“No teeth! Promise! It’ll just be warm and wet. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

That caused Peter to make a small humming noise as he thought about it. His cock twitched sometime during his contemplation. He must have enjoyed the thought.

“You can sit up here on the couch. I’ll sit on the floor. That way if you want to pull back, you can. If you want to move your hips, you can. I can take whatever you wanna give me, Spidey.”

Peter looked up at Wade and gave a long slow blink before he answered, “Yes.”

Wade grinned. “Alright. Let’s try it out.”

With that they switched positions, Peter kneeling on the couch as Wade kneeled on the floor. Wade moved Peter’s hands to his shoulders for better support. Then he pushed a little at Peter’s knees to get them to spread. Peter obliged, but it was obvious he was awkward about it. Wade praised him for being so good about it all.

Then without further ado, Wade dove in and licked a long hot stripe up the underside of Peter’s already hard cock. Peter sucked in air in surprise and Wade looked up into Peter’s wide cat eyes. “Did it feel good?”

“Yes,” Peter said simply.

“I’ll do that more, but this time inside my mouth, okay?”

“Yes.”

With a pleased smile, Wade moved in and wrapped his mouth around Peter’s cockhead. He swirled his tongue around it before running the flat of his tongue along the slit. Suckling at it made Peter growl and his claws dug into Wade’s shoulder. Wade pulled back to look up at Peter’s face.

“Does it hurt?”

“No.” Peter’s pupils had dilated enough that the cat eye effect was lost. His face was slightly pink and his lips were parted in order to take faster, shallower breaths.

“Do you want more?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me if there’s something you don’t like.” With that, Wade dove back in and wrapped his mouth around Peter.

 _Heh. Peter’s peter._ Wade and the boxes had a good laugh.

Wade bobbed his head, taking more of Peter into his mouth as his tongue made spastic patterns on the skin he pulled in. Every time he hollowed his cheeks, Peter would inhale sharply and dig in his claws, but didn’t call for a stop. So Wade kept going, throwing his all into it, trying to provide the best blowjob of his life.

Eventually, Peter couldn’t hold still, his hips thrust in tiny quick bursts before stilling once more. Wade did his best to encourage that, showing that Peter could could go as deep as he liked. When Wade took Peter to the hilt, burying his nose into pubic hair, Peter let out something that sounded like half a growl and half a moan.

When Wade pulled back, Peter thrust forward, shoving himself down Wade’s throat again and staying there. Wade could care less about his need to breathe and instead just focused on trying to move his tongue to provide more sensation. At last, the dam broke.

Letting loose an odd and clipped yowling noise, Peter started thrusting into Wade’s mouth hard and fast. It was rough and scrapped at Wade’s insides relentlessly, making him struggle for breath. Peter’s hips would piston rapid fire, pause, and then do it again. Wade was in heaven.

One of his hands quickly wrapped around his own hard member, pulling it from his pants and pumping for all he was worth. A spidey face fucking was a dream come true for Wade, and he was going to enjoy every last minute. Peter didn’t even seem to notice how much pleasure Wade was getting out of it.

Above Wade, Peter panted for breath, his hands gripping at Wade’s shoulders in a death grip. His tail would lash around during the pauses and then would stand stock straight and quiver whenever he would pick up speed. Random chuffs, growls, and murrs would fall from his lips as he continued.

It went on for quite a while, Peter desperately chasing an orgasm just out of reach. His cock throbbed in Wade’s mouth, the taste of precum filling Wade’s senses, but still Peter couldn’t cum. Drool ran down Wade’s chin with abandon, soaking his shirt. It gave him an idea.

Coating a finger liberally with spit, Wade reached back and rubbed at Peter’s entrance, feeling the puckered hole as it twitched with need. Peter’s hips jutted forward at the feeling before pushing back against it, unsure if he did or didn’t want such an intrusion.

Carefully, Wade slid the digit inside, just up to the first knuckle, just enough to give Peter the feeling of it. That seemed to be enjoyable, for Peter’s needy little noises increased in volume. He thrust into Wade’s mouth, heedless of the man’s need of oxygen. Wade could care less, after all, it wasn’t like it could kill him. In fact, it wasn’t long before he came, letting out a long muffled moan that vibrated its way up Peter’s cock.

Wade’s head was swimming and he was seeing spots by the time Peter was making noises like he was getting close. Wade did his best to refocus. It was taking a while, but not nearly as long as it normally did. He could hold on a little longer. Wade did his best to swallow rhythmically around Peter’s cock in order to provide the extra sensation needed to push the man over the edge.

Finally, Peter’s grip dug in hard enough that trickles of blood ran down Wade’s shoulders, soaking into the fabric of his shirt. Peter thrust forward hard enough it jarred Wade’s nose, bringing tears to Wade’s eyes. With a clipped shout, Peter came, pouring his seed down Wade’s tight throat who greedily swallowed it.

For a long few moments, Peter didn’t move, just maintained the position like his release was too good to be true. Eventually he pulled back and Wade let his finger slip out of Peter’s now loose muscles. When Peter’s soaked cock cleared Wade’s mouth, Peter collapsed onto his side on the couch, breathing heavily. Wade could relate as he gasped great heaving gulps of air and tried not to choke on spit and semen.

Once recovered enough, Wade crawled over to Peter and ran his fingers through the man’s soft hair. “You feel better, Baby Boy?”

Peter’s sleep heavy eyelids fluttered and he gave a short purr in lieu of a response. Wade grinned and dropped a kiss on the sweat dampened mop of hair.

“I’ll clean you up and get you a blanket. You get some rest.”

 

~*~

 

Day eight came with a new surprise, but not one Wade had been looking forward to. He woke up to find Peter sitting on the edge of the bed, staring off into space with a little frown pulling at his lips. What was significant, was that he was sitting like a human, not like a cat, butt on the mattress, feet on the floor, and hands clasped together between his knees.

Wade slowly sat up which caused Peter to tense, but he didn’t move. Screwing up his courage, Wade finally spoke. “You okay, Spidey?”

Peter turned his head a little in the direction of Wade, but didn’t look up to make eye contact. “I remember,” he said softly. The effects must have been wearing off faster in the second week.

“Are you… mad?” Of course Peter was mad. There was no need to ask, but Wade couldn’t seem to help himself.

“No…”

“That’s doesn’t sound very convincing.” Wade curled in on himself.

“I…” Peter sighed. “It’s still hard… to find… all the words.” He frowned, annoyed at being unable to communicate the way he wanted to.

“That should wear off in another day or two.”

Peter fidgeted a moment longer in silence before he looked around the room and said, “I want to leave.”

Wade frowned. “Who do you want to go to? You can’t live by yourself just yet. Stay one more day at least. I’ll sleep on the couch-”

“Wade!” Peter snapped and a growl built and tapered off in his throat before he regained control. “I want to go… to new place. With you.”

“Huh?” Wade blinked a few times in surprise. “Why?”

At that, Peter finally turned to make eye contact, an annoyed frown on his face. “It’s gross here.”

“What?”

“It’s dirty. Smells bad. Smells like-” but Peter didn’t finish the sentence and instead just blushed while looking all the angrier.

“The pee smell is not my fault this time!” Wade defended.

“I know!” Peter growled before looking back at his hands, face growing a dark red. “I remember.”

Wade thought that over for a bit. “Ya know… Leaving would require you to actually wear clothes.”

If possible, Peter blushed harder. “I know.”

“And we’d have to do this as discreetly as possible, without being seen. No fighting me this time.”

“I know!”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Wade asked the question he knew he should but really didn’t want to. “You sure you wanna stay with me?”

“Yes.”

“This is probably an annoying question to you, but I gotta know… Why?”

Peter frowned and his tail lashed around as he thought over his response. Finally, he said simply, “Safe.”

“You feel safe… with me?”

“Yes.”

 _My heart just grew three sizes!_ Wade clutched his chest and tried to process that as the boxes argued in the background, but he ignored them. Peter felt safe around Wade. Peter wanted to be around Wade. Peter wasn’t mad.

“Okay… okay…” Wade took deep breaths and tried to calm himself back down. “Then let’s find your suit. Can you stand up?”

In lieu of an answer, Peter simply stood. He wobbled a bit at first but seemed determined to stand normally. It looked like he was fighting against his cat-like instincts, but he was winning the battle. When his tail finally stopped thrashing around in attempts to rebalance himself, Peter looked over at Wade and nodded.

“Take it slow and don’t be afraid to ask for help, okay?”

When Peter nodded again, Wade took off into the apartment to find the forgotten suit and help Peter into it. It took a few hours for them both to get dressed, geared up, and travel to the next closest safe house that Wade owned. Peter looked like a solid rod of tension by the time they made it inside, struggling against the urge to crawl instead of walk.

Once inside the small studio apartment, Peter paced around the area, but he thankfully didn’t pee on anything. Wade wondered if Peter was having to fight against that urge. Of course, that wasn’t the only instinct he seemed to be struggling against. He was constantly tugging at his costume and had been since he’d put it on.

“Baby Boy, just take it off. It’s okay. Nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Peter growled and his tail lashed around in agitation. After a few moments of tense silence, he finally ripped the gloves off. “I hate… it controls me.”

“There are worse things,” Wade tried to sooth. “You’re not brainwashed, you’re just uncomfortable.”

With a growl, Peter pulled the mask off and tossed it to the side as he took deep breaths, as if the material had felt suffocating. He took a long look around the room again. “One room,” he noted.

“It was the closest safe house. I’m sorry!” Wade immediately responded.

Peter gave Wade a long look before saying simply, “It’s fine.”

Wade sighed, not really sure what they should do next. He looked over at the small kitchenette in the corner. Every safe house was stocked with instant pancake mix. “You hungry?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll make us something. You get comfortable.”

By the time Wade had plated everything and placed it on the small, round, two person table, Peter was naked again. He seemed determined not to talk about it, so Wade pretended that the nudity didn’t exist and kept his eyes firmly located on everything above Peter’s shoulders.

Peter sat on the chair provided and actually used a fork to cut and eat his food. He seemed to have a hard time forcing his digits into position, but he managed. Wade knew better than to offer help when Peter was being stubborn. So instead they just ate in silence and Wade kept an eye on Peter to make sure he didn’t stab himself with the fork.

Wade couldn’t help but find it a little cute to watch Peter’s ears constantly flip back in annoyance as he attempted to do things the human way. Still, it must have been exhausting to try and fight against those urges for so long. As much as Wade wanted to tell Peter to relax and go with the flow, they both knew that wasn’t going to happen. Going with the flow was Wade’s specialty, not Peter’s

When they finished eating, Wade watched in relief as Peter picked up his glass of water and drank it without incident. That was one determined action Wade could get behind. They sat in silence for a while longer before Peter finally asked a question that he must have been obsessing over for a while now.

“Do you know my real name?”

Wade sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He was still suited up, only his mask lifted above his nose. Perhaps that was unfair considering Peter was naked, but Wade rather thought of it as a courtesy to cover up. “Look, Spidey… I’ve known for a while, but I swear I didn’t find out on purpose!”

“How?”

Looking down, Wade toyed with a seam on his suit. “A picture in the Bugle. Only one way to get that shot and I was there for the whole fight. You woulda had to web the camera to the side of the building. And sure, maybe you were just helpin’ out a starving photographer, maybe y’all were just friends, but… Well… I started noticing more and more shots after that.”

Peter’s tail flicked around in anger and a growl was pushing through his throat as he glared at the tabletop. He seemed to be mad at himself, though. “I’m stupid.”

“If I didn’t know to look, I never woulda figured it out!” Wade rushed to reassure. “I was never 100% positive until you pulled your mask off a week ago.”

“Did you tell… someone?”

“Of course not! Superhero code!”

“I’m sorry.” Peter finally looked up to meet Wade’s eyes, his ears flattening to the sides in shame. “For suspecting.”

“No, no!” Wade waved his hands in front of him rapid fire. “I get it. I do. I’m crazy, ya know? Better safe than sorry. Sometimes I gotta give _myself_ the third degree.”

A hint of a smile tugged at Peter’s lips. “You’re not that bad.”

“Says you.”

Peter almost laughed, letting out a huff of air as he looked back down at his hands. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

Peter cut his eyes up to level an incredulous look on Wade. “Everything. Rescue, food, water, bath, and…” Pink filled Peter’s cheeks and he looked away.

“Don’t thank me for that. In fact, you have every right to hate me if you want.”

“No.” Peter reached out and took Wade’s hand. Pulling it to him, he removed the glove and pressed Wade’s palm to his face. Peter closed his eyes and purred. “Thank you.”

It took a few seconds before Wade remembered how to breathe again. When the initial shock passed, a thousand insecure questions flew through his mind. So much so, it drown out the boxes who were arguing with themselves incoherently. None of them had expected Peter to react like that.

“Spidey…” Wade croaked.

“Peter.”

Wade swallowed hard and took a few calming breaths. “Petey… I… I really do like you.”

“I know.” Peter opened his eyes and looked at Wade with such intensity Wade could feel it ripple down his spine.

“I think…” Wade swallowed but couldn’t seem to pitch his voice above a whisper. “I think I might be in love with you.”

“Yeah.”

There was a lot more Wade wanted to ask, but Peter didn’t have a big enough vocabulary to answer. What was important was that Peter wasn’t outright rejecting Wade’s confession. Peter wasn’t responding in kind, but considering Wade had been prepared for a punch in the face, this was far exceeding his previous expectations.

After a long while of heavy silence, Peter stood up and looked back around the room to the only door. “Bath.”

“Ah!” Wade stood up, shaking off the lingering affects of their conversation. “It’s only a stand-up shower.”

“It’s fine.”

“Are you sure?”

Peter’s ears flipped back along the side of his head in annoyance. “It’s fine.”

“If you’re sure…” Wade definitely wasn’t sure, but he lead to way to the bathroom nonetheless. At least it wasn’t a cramped shower. There was more than enough room to move around. Wade preferred it that way, which was why he picked the place.

When he turned on the shower to let it heat up, Peter became a solid rod of tension. His ears were flat against his head, eyes wide, pupils dilated, and tail slightly puffed. He was staring at the spray of water like it was going to attack at any moment.

Wade sighed and put one hand on his hip. “I told you.”

“It’s fine.” Peter’s voice was strained, but determined.

“We can get some washcloths or something-”

“It’s fine!”

Wade sighed and just turned back to adjust the temperature. Peter didn’t need to push himself like this, but there was no point arguing it. So Wade just pointed out where the soap and shampoo was and then declared the water ready to go. Peter didn’t move so Wade decided to give the man privacy. Before he could even make it to the door, Peter’s hand shot out and gripped Wade’s arm hard.

“Stay.” Peter was still watching the water, but this time it seemed more like he was just avoiding Wade’s eyes.

Wade blinked a few times in surprise before asking, “For emotional support or for help?”

Peter made a disgruntled little growl at the comment, but answered the question. “Help. You get clean, too.”

“Uh, Spidey… When I’m out of this suit-”

“I remember!” Peter cut his eyes over to Wade angrily at first but it faded into something shy and hopeful that Wade really had no hope of resisting. “Please?”

A small and pained noise sounded in Wade’s throat, but he nodded in agreement and got undressed. Peter never once flinched at the sight of Wade’s skin being revealed. In fact, he didn’t seem to have any reaction at all, just stood there patiently as if it was the most normal situation in the world. As if Wade undressing could ever be considered normal.

As if taking a shower with a naked half-cat Spider-man could ever be considered normal.

When they went to move into the shower, Peter hesitated again. It looked as if he was fighting with himself in order to not run away. Wade set a comforting hand on Peter’s shoulders. “It’s just like the bath.”

“Bath was quiet,” Peter growled.

Wade considered that. “Is it the noise of the shower that bothers you?”

“It’s hissing.”

“ _Ohhh…_ ” Now that Peter had mentioned it, the noise of a shower really could be likened to the sound of multiple hissing cats. It was probably setting off alarm bells instinctually. “I think it sounds more like rain, don’t you? Just a sudden summer rain that helps clean the smog of the city out of the air.”

Under Wade’s hand, Peter’s shoulder was relaxing ever so slightly. Carefully, Wade ran his hand down Peter’s arm in order to hold the smaller man’s wrist in a gentle grasp. He moved it forward and into the spray of the water. Miraculously, Peter didn’t fight and allowed his hand to be placed in the path of the water.

“A warm summer rain,” Wade murmured. “Feels just the same, yeah?”

“Yeah…” Peter whispered and finally stepped into the shower. His ears flattened to the sides in order to protect the insides from the spray of water, but other than than he just closed his eyes and let the water sluice over his body. Wade paused a moment to enjoy the view.

“In,” Peter demanded.

A smirk pulled at one side of Wade’s lips. “Yes, sir.”

Stepping in behind the other, Wade grabbed the bottle of shampoo. “How about I help you lather, rinse, repeat, since you have claws so you don’t end up shanking your scalp?”

“Yes.”

Humming to himself, Wade set about washing Peter’s hair and fur. The cat-man stayed still and obediently allowed Wade to do what was necessary to get things clean. When Peter didn’t move away or show any signs of discomfort, Wade cautiously moved down to the fur striping Peter’s ribs. Working the suds over the area had an effect. A purr built in Peter’s throat and he pushed into Wade’s hands as his tail whipped around in a way Wade knew meant Peter was enjoying himself.

Unable to hold back, Wade’s hands slid further down and started working shampoo into the base of Peter’s tail. A sharp gasp echoed through the bathroom as Peter arched his back, hands slapping onto the wall of the shower as his hips thrust back into the hands that were so lightly toying with the sensitive spot. Wade groaned, his cock twitching uncontrollably, but still his hands stayed at their task, refusing to travel down to the places he’d become so familiar with the past few days.

By the time Wade had finished shampooing and rinsing the tail, Peter was panting and quivering all over. Wade swallowed hard and reached for bar of soap, willing his hand to keep a steady grip on it as he moved it to Peter’s skin. Wade was determined to only do what was necessary, but that didn’t mean he was going to stop himself from enjoying the view.

He ran the bar in steady strokes across Peter’s wet skin, sliding across the well defined muscle that Wade had so constantly admired. His movements were slow and deliberate, his other hand trailing after to lather and rinse in slow and soothing circles. Peter’s muscles rippled, tensing and relaxing under the soft onslaught of sensation.

Wade finished at Peter’s hands, setting the soap aside in favor of rubbing suds over them both at once, his body covering Peter’s and allowing the water to rush over his own back. Peter pushed his hips back into Wade, grinding against the hardness to be found there. An unsteady moan pulled from Wade’s throat.

“Wade…” Peter huffed, his hips unable to sit still and thus grinding relentlessly into Wade’s needy member. “Please.”

“Please what?” Wade gasped, trying to keep his libido in check.

“Please. In.”

“Fuck!” Wade cursed with feeling as he bit into the crook of Peter’s neck. Peter moaned as his body slid further down the wall into order to fucking _present_ himself to Wade. “You sure about this, Baby Boy?” Wade whispered into Peter’s skin.

“Please, Wade. Please. I want. Please.”

There was a good chance Peter was still in heat and that after a long day of fighting his other urges, could no longer resist this one. There was no reason to believe that the sane and rational part of Spider-man wanted to be fucked by Deadpool in a shower right now. However, Wade found himself completely incapable of listening to his anxiety at that moment. His Peter was in need and Wade had to help.

His Peter.

His.

 _Mine_.

A conditioner covered finger slid into Peter’s entrance, coating it liberally and feeling as it opened to Wade easily after so many days of sex. Peter let out a filthy moan that echoed around the tiles of the bathroom as Wade slid in another finger and started stretching. The base of Peter’s tail quivvered in anticipation and desire.

“Tell me what you need and I’ll give it to you,” Wade’s breath tickled along the damp inside of Peter’s ear, causing the cat-man to shiver.

“In,” Peter begged, one hand reaching back to grip Wade’s hip, the tips of his claws piercing the skin unintentionally.

“Alright, I got you.” Wade coated as much conditioner as he could on himself before pressing up against Peter’s hole. It felt like he’d blow the second he slid inside. Not that it mattered. He’d keep going regardless.

When Wade slid home, it ripped a groan of pleasure from the both of them. Peter rolled his hips back, grinding on Wade with impatience. For Wade’s part, he simply stood still, hissing at the feeling of Peter needily rutting against him. Though Peter did not seem content at Wade just standing there.

“Move!” Peter’s voice came out rough, a growl filtering through the word. Wade had no hope of denying such a command.

Without warning, Wade took hold of Peter’s hips and set up a demanding pace, slamming home with enough force to jar noises from Peter’s throat with every thrust. One of Peter’s hands gripped at the wall in front of him while the other dug into Wade’s hip. The long wet tail stood stock straight along Peter’s back, quivering with need and pleasure.

Wade had one hand wrapped around Peter’s waist to help brace the impact of his hips. Not that it was needed as Peter seemed more than happy to push back and shift around in order to find the spot that suited him best. Wade’s other hand happily stroked every spot of skin he’d ever had the desire to touch. He was at the point of “may as well enjoy it while it lasts” and Peter seemed to agree with that plan.

The steam of the shower mixed with the heat building inside of them left both parties flushed and gasping for breath. Wade dropped his head to look down the length of Peter’s taught body and watched the cat-man’s cock jump and twitch. The sight of Spider-man’s body clenching, jerking, and rutting in need for Deadpool was enough to make a man question his reality.

“If this is a dream,” Wade rasped to the powers that be, “I hope I never wake up.”

When Wade gave a hard pinch and pull to one nipple, Peter’s other hand flew back and gripped at the back of Wade’s head. This left Peter’s body bent in a lewd arch, his every asset on display. A yowl of pleasure-pain echoed through the bathroom.

“I want to remember you like this forever.”

Wade’s hand slid down and gripped Peter’s cock, giving it a tight squeeze that ripped a more human sounding moan from Peter. The hand teased until Peter whined, going nonverbal in the face of mounting pleasure. Taking pity, Wade started pumping his fist, eyes locked on how Peter’s body undulated at the feeling.

“You’re so perfect. Nobody else can compare. I want to taste every last inch of your skin.”

Peter thrust against Wade in a broken rhythm, seeking that final push to let him over. Wade wasn’t sure if it was faster this time or not. He was lost in the sight, sound, and feel of Peter. He wanted nothing more than to indulge in this moment forever. Who knew how much longer it would last?

“Wade…” Peter’s voice was breathy as his head tilted back in such a way that Wade could see the lust, need, and desperation in that beautiful face.

“I’ve got you, Baby Boy.”

The kiss they shared was hard, primal, and searing. Peter shouted his release and Wade drank down the sound. When Peter’s mouth went slack and his body shook so hard he could no longer stand, Wade lowered them down to the floor of the shower. Cum poured out of Peter but Wade didn’t even remember when he found release or how many times he had. It didn’t matter. What mattered was wrapping Peter in his arms and lulling the smaller man into a calm and peaceful state.

“Wade…” Peter mumbled into Wade’s broad chest as the man once more cleaned them both.

“Shhh, just relax.”

Peter’s tail curled around Wade’s body and his hands gripped a little stronger at where they clung to Wade. A sleepy purr rumbled through his chest. “Stay…”

Wade buried his face in Peter’s wet hair.

“Stay.”

A moment later, Peter was asleep in Wade’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people missed the joke the first time, which was "Why does Deadpool even own conditioner?" Anywho, conditioner will burn the booty hole, but only because of the fragrance and colors and additives in it. If you get something super basic and minimal with a high cream content and little smell, it's not so bad. (Yes, I know from experience. >.>') But tbh, regular conditioner is about as agitating as soap is. (And when using the word "agitating" in reference to that area, it means it'll make you poo.)
> 
> ANYWHO!
> 
> Please share all the lovely links you have to Spidey-cat art in the comments for all to enjoy. <3


	3. Purr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is here! Finally! I finished it!

Days nine and ten were full of sex, and Peter was able to find his release much easier. He was also not at all in heat anymore, but he didn’t say that out loud. Every time Peter fidgeted, glanced over at Wade, flushed, or popped a boner, Wade would start scolding Peter for trying to fight against his symptoms. And Peter, not sure how to handle things anymore, just didn’t argue, and let Wade believe what he would.

So they had sex. Lots and lots of hard, raunchy, insatiable sex. Then, afterwards, they would cuddle, and Wade would treat Peter like he was the most precious thing in the world. The praise, attention, and care bestowed upon Peter was different and unexpected.

And addictive.

He didn’t really want to admit to himself that he was elated at the doting attention Wade showered Peter with. He had been fighting off Deadpool’s advances since they had first met. Yet in a single week, all of that carefully maintained distance and control between them shattered. Peter _should_ feel annoyed and stifled and angry… but all he really felt was content.

He didn’t really understand what that meant.

Or, well, perhaps he did, but he wasn’t ready to come to terms with it.

The problem was, that Peter _remembered_. He had told Wade that multiple times, but Wade hadn’t fully understood or appreciated what that meant. Peter remembered everything. From getting kidnapped, to the experiment, to the change, to being locked up, to Deadpool bursting into the lab in order to rescue Spider-man.

And that was the problem. Peter remembered the emotions he felt when he saw Deadpool. The base instinct that Peter hadn’t translated to any kind of language, but when Peter thought back on it, there was only one word that came to mind. Peter had looked up at the other man and thought simply, _Mate_.

Wade was a protector, a partner, a lover, and someone that Peter completely and utterly trusted. There hadn’t been a single moment’s doubt in Peter’s mind that he would be taken care of. No matter what happened, how he acted, what he did, Wade would stay by Peter’s side.

That had turned out to be accurate. Peter had been terrified of being not in control of his body, so instead of fighting against it, he had just let go and allowed the cat instincts to take over. Peter knew that if he thought about things too much, his anxiety and doubts would take over and ruin everything. So he just didn’t think about them.

But he remembered every time Wade’s anxiety had flared, or when the man was upset and remorseful. Wade had had almost every emotion under the sun that first week, and Peter had witnessed them all. He hadn’t passed judgement or experienced any fear in the face of Wade’s rapidly shifting emotions. Instead, Peter just demanded what he wanted, and Wade had provided.

Peter never once doubted that Wade would do whatever Peter asked.

With each passing day, as Peter’s mind woke more and more, he had panicked and hid himself away from it. He didn’t want to lose that feeling of utter trust and safety. With analytical thinking, came all the reasons Peter shouldn’t be around Deadpool.

He hated that. He hated the side of him that wanted to run and hide. But it was an unstoppable force as each day brought with it more higher brain power.

By day eleven, the furry stripes on his sides shrunk to just a light fuzzy feeling. The tips of his ears rounded out. His tail started shrinking. It was slow progress, but things were fading. Peter didn’t talk much, but his words were there, vocabulary fully available for use. And with all of that came a rush of uncertainty and anxiety.

Wade started pulling further away, keeping his skin covered, muttering to himself, and not even asking if Peter needed further intimacy. Everything in Peter screamed at him to go demand attention, his body desperate for the affection and care he’d grown so accustomed to the past week and a half. However, it was that human side of him that made him hesitate, kept him quiet, left him rooted to the spot on the other side of the room.

On day twelve, Wade went to go get groceries in order for Peter to have privacy as he took a shower. The fact that Wade left Peter alone was painful, even though there was no reason to feel that way. It left Peter thinking far too much about all the reasons why he both did and didn’t want to keep Wade close.

It left him realizing that he wanted his _mate_ and had no idea how to feel about that.

By the time Wade returned, Peter was still in the shower, curled up under the spray, staring off into space. Wade announced that he forgot something and left. When Peter finally managed to drag himself out from under the spray, dry off, get dressed, and trudge into the kitchen, he was faced with a single sticky note.

_Stay as long as you like. You can do the rest on your own. Sorry for everything._

Peter stared at it, experiencing too many emotions at once. It was true, physically he could take care of himself, but that wasn’t the point. He hadn’t meant to drive Wade away. The problem came from the fact that Peter wanted nothing more than to be around Wade always. It was confusing and left him feeling all sorts of conflicted.

Falling bonelessly into a chair, Peter looked down at the tabletop. His suit and a sewing kit was set up on it. Wade had been halfway through with taking off the deflated tube of fabric that had been added to accommodate Peter’s tail.

 _I guess I’ll have to finish it,_ Peter thought to himself.

With numb fingers, he picked up the needle and set to work.

 

~*~

 

When Peter returned to the real world, there had been a lot to do. Making excuses for going missing so suddenly, trying to catch up on bills, and sending someone to look into Daughter of Bast. Peter had no problem sending someone else to stop her. He didn’t want to be within a ten mile radius of her ever again.

The only thing that didn’t get resolved was his conversation with Wade. Deadpool was popping up all over the globe, getting in all manner of trouble. However, he hadn’t once entered back into the States in over two months, much less New York City.

Peter had tried to contact Deadpool, but it was pointless. He was completely ignored, his number blocked, and Deadpool changed contact numbers at the speed of light. Peter was having a difficult time even tracing where the mercenary was. His only information were the news reports talking about where Deadpool had already been.

As much as Peter wanted to put all the blame on Wade (and did for those first few weeks), it wasn’t the merc’s fault for running. It was Peter’s. It was his silence, self-doubt, and fear that had sent Wade packing. Peter was intimately aware of Wade’s insecurities, and Peter had trampled all over them with his negligence.

Now, he was suffering the consequences. But every time he tried to fix it and think of the right words to say, he would mess it all up. Peter wasn’t good at dealing with personal issues. His previous relationships had given him an earful about that already.

So, Peter had to resort to drastic measures.

He sat on his bed and stared at the box in his lap in trepidation. He had planned this for a while and had slowly gathered together what he needed. Tonight was the night. He couldn’t stand putting it off any longer. He had to bite the bullet and go through with it.

Taking a deep breath, Peter stood up and walked to the bathroom. The bright lighting gave him a perfect view of the items inside when he pulled off the lid, along with his uncertain face in the mirror.

“Don’t be a pussy, Parker,” he muttered to himself and picked up the eyeliner.

Very carefully, Peter started drawing lines across his cheeks to form whiskers. He wasn’t half-assing it, either. He did everything he could to make sure it went on perfectly and evenly. There was even finishing spray to make sure it wouldn’t smudge.

“What were you up to today, Peter? Oh, ya know, just tryin’ out some new eyeliner. Have you tried this brand? Stays on like a dream.”

Peter put the finishing touches onto the tip of his nose and then sprayed himself in the face with the finishing spray. He coughed and waved his hands around after to clear the air, eyes squinted shut. How had MJ put up with doing this kind of crap every morning?

Next, Peter pulled out a headband with a set of ears on them. He had searched long and hard to the exact pair he’d wanted before giving up and custom ordering them. They were the exact color of his hair, and styled to blend in. Little clips were attached to the headband to keep everything in place. Peter put them on and meticulously started arranging his hair to cover the headband.

“We didn’t see you out there tonight, Spider-man. Did you take the night off? Oh, yeah! Totally. Just hanging out at home, dressing up like a cat for a friend. Ya know, just two dudes bein’ dudes. Nothing weird about it.”

When Peter was satisfied with his hair, he pulled out the next item. It was a collar. A black and red leather collar with a damn bell on it. To make it even more ridiculous, clipped next to the bell was a charm with Deadpool’s symbol. Peter took a deep breath and wrapped it around his throat, buckling it snug against his skin.

He spent an excessive amount of time positioning it and making sure it was laying right against his skin. It was really unnecessary. He should just get on with it. He glared at himself in the mirror and forced his hands down to his sides to assess the image.

“Yep. You look like an idiot. Good job.”

Peter grabbed the box and headed back out to his bedroom. There was one item left in the box, but it was going on after. Or rather, _in_. Peter slowly pulled out the butt plug, with the poseable cat tail attached to it. It had been custom made as well, and matched the ears perfectly. The plug itself was glass and swirled with muted colors. Peter arranged the tail so that once he put it in, it would lay against his back.

So much money had been spent on all of the items. He had been saving up for a new camera lens — a lens he didn’t necessarily _need_ , but really _wanted_ — but had cashed in those savings in order to purchase… sex toys. Sex toys he intended to wear for a person who refused to see him. It was so stupid. If he had the opportunity _at all_ to get Wade out of his head, he would have taken it and forgotten all about this stupid plot he cooked up.

But therein lied the problem. Peter _remembered_ , and he couldn’t easily forget.

He carefully set the tail down by the edge of the bed along with the lube. Then he turned to the camera waiting and ready where it was propped up and pointing at the bed. Nerves fluttered through his stomach, and he tried to breathe through them.

The image of what he was doing somehow being leaked onto the internet and becoming international news flew through his mind. It was irrational. After all, he had just about every piece of tech imaginable to make sure that didn’t happen. Still, fear was fear.

Shaking his hands out and bouncing on the balls of his feet, he tried to physically knock some of the anxious energy out of him. “Focus, Peter. You didn’t plan all of this just to chicken out now.”

Taking a few long and deep breaths, Peter reached up and hit the button to start the recording. He stared into the lens of the camera a few moments, biting his tongue to keep from talking. Wade was notorious for twisting anything that was said into something negative, and Peter was notorious for losing his temper. So, the rules were that Peter was only allowed to say one word:

“Wade.” Annoyance and frustration leaked into his voice as he said it, but that was fine. Wade would be distracted enough to keep watching, considering Peter’s attire.

Stepping back from the camera, Peter took his naked self over to the bed and crawled up on all fours. He made sure his side was facing the camera so Wade would see everything. Peter stuck his ass in the air and leaned down on his forearms.

 _Assume the position, ass up, head down, look like a tool,_ Peter groused to himself as he grabbed the lube.

Peter remembered how he had acted when he was _actually_ part cat. All slow languid movements and haughty demands for attention. His self-conscious pride refused to let him do that in the current moment. So that left him awkwardly shuffling around, tense as a board, as he snuck one lubed finger down between his legs to tease at his entrance.

Exit.*

Anus.*

The place that must not be named.*

His timid massaging didn’t really make him relax. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and gritted his teeth like that was somehow supposed to help him loosen up. He hadn’t actually done this since Wade had left. Perhaps a stray pinky here or there when he was masturbating and not thinking about it, but nothing so deliberate.

The thought of entering himself was strange and foreign and his only experience of it had been the mind blowing sex with Wade. Touching down there made him think about Wade, made him crave Wade’s touch, and also made him angry about wanting it. Worst of all, it made him feel abandoned.

“Wade…” Peter tried to put all of those feelings into a single word as he kept at it, demanding that his body obey. Eventually, patience won out, and he was able to slip his finger past the tight ring of muscle.

It wasn’t even in very far, but Peter stopped breathing and his stomach churned with nervousness. Was this really worth it? Would sending a porno to Wade make a difference? They needed to _talk_ , not play this game of How Much Can Peter Embarrass Himself On Camera?

Peter unclenched his eyes to look at the lens pointed at him. He opened his mouth to say exactly that, but stopped himself. Huffing in frustration, he let his eyes flutter closed, and released some of the tension in his back. His finger glided further inside.

To help things along, he called up a memory of Wade’s fingers as they had prepped him so many times during their marathon of sex. It was different, though. Peter’s fingers weren’t as big, and though they had a few callouses, it was nothing like the texture of Wade’s skin. Peter thought it odd that he craved that warped and scarred body, when in the not too distant past, it had done nothing but nauseate him.

Oh, how things could change.

Unintentionally, Peter started squirming as he worked the finger in and out of himself. It was both what he did and didn’t want. It felt odd, but the visceral memory of how good it had felt with Wade caused a low burning desire to run through him. Little noises of discontent sounded in his throat.

So he put in another finger, working it in slowly and resolutely, hoping the stretch would remind him more of what he wanted. It burned some, and though he knew that was normal, he hadn’t been so focused on it with Wade. All the times before, Wade had distracted Peter to the point that the burn of the stretch had just been another pleasurable feeling in a swarm of frantic lust.

Peter huffed out air as he worked the finger around inside of himself, spreading lube and stretching as best he could. The whole experience was missing something, and he unfortunately knew what that was. It was missing a participant. It was missing Wade.

“Wade!” Peter whined the name and his neck flushed over how dumb it sounded. Sure, he was doing this to cajole Wade into returning, but he didn’t like how humiliating it felt to sound so needy. Especially with his own fingers shoved up his ass and his hair feeling heavy with the weight of _cat ears._

Another huff escaped Peter’s lips, but it was much more angry. He wanted to stop everything and yell at the camera, complain about everything he was going through, rant about Wade disappearing for so long. That was the exact reason for his speech restrictions, though. Wade was fucking _sensitive_ and Peter was sandpaper made human.

Wade was convinced that his long time crush and idol hated everything that he was. That wasn’t just anxiety talking. He had plenty of proof to support those feelings. All because Peter couldn’t deal with his own shit and took it out on the annoyingly persistent mercenary that he had become irrevocably attached to.

When Peter scissored his fingers around, it left him all the more aware of his loss. He felt bereft and cold because there should have been a warm body draped over him, whispering soft and comforting things. There should have been skillful fingers driving him mad and making him yearn for more.

The feeling was exactly the same feeling he’d had when he was first locked into a cage, his thoughts obliterated by the transformation that had been forced upon him. He had yowled his displeasure, calling for the one person he _needed_. His mate.

Peter practically bit his tongue to stop himself from cursing. He pulled his fingers out of himself and grabbed the tail, slicking up the glass plug with more lube. The plan had been to do things seductively, but at that moment, he could care less. Instead, he just arranged himself as best he could and lined things up with utilitarian focus.

This whole thing was supposed to be about Wade, but he was failing at that. Right then, it was about himself and his desire to feel full. He pushed and twisted the tip of it into himself. It was hard and unyielding as it sunk in further, but it didn’t necessarily feel bad with the tapered end and smooth glass. In fact, causing nothing more than a soft grunt from Peter, the plug effortlessly sank inside, his muscles contracting back around the flare, keeping it in.

It had been so easy — much more so than he imagined. However, he didn’t want the perfectly smooth glide of the glass and he didn’t want his own slick fingers pushing at his rim. He was desperate for more, but there was nothing more to give. The plug was bigger than fingers and satisfied something in him, but it wasn’t what he needed.

What he needed was something longer, thicker, textured, and attached to a large form that made him feel safe. That made him feel wanted. That made him feel like he was the only person in the world that mattered.

And wasn’t _that_ just so damn full of himself? To crave such attention. It made him question his reasons for being Spider-man, or why the bad press bothered him so much when he was complacent in its creation. Was that his way of trying to curb this horrible need to feel worshiped?

Such thoughts wouldn’t be happening if Wade were there. No thoughts would be happening if Wade were there. Peter pushed against the base of the plug, trying to get it to go deeper, to mimic the feeling of Wade fucking Peter’s brains out.

“ _Wade_.” Peter put all of his feelings into that, about how it felt not enough, how desperate he was to stop thinking, how he needed Wade to make the world go away. How he needed Wade to cherish Peter like nobody else ever would.

Peter moved his other hand to his straining erection. It left his chest pressed to the bed, his cheek smooshed in the sheets while his face was turned to the camera, his back arched, and his ass in the air. He must make one hell of a sight. Ridiculous or lewd? He had no idea.

His hand jerked quick and tight, trying to get his blood pumping, trying to wipe out the thoughts tumbling around in his head. The other hand pushed and rocked against the plug, trying to force that feeling of being full and fucked. Peter hips shifted restlessly, trying to aid in what he wanted. It was pleasurable, but there was a huge factor missing.

 _Feelings,_ he thought to himself in disdain. That was what Wade had given and had forced to the surface within Peter. Goddamned _feelings._ He wanted sex with _emotions_ and just couldn’t find it in himself to be satisfied otherwise.

Why was he like this? It wasn’t like this was the first time. He was terrible at having casual relationships. He would always end up too attached. That was what caused all of his issues with Black Cat. _Fuck,_ he hoped that Wade wasn’t just a repeat incident of that on the other side of the fence.

But no, the second he thought that, he knew it wasn’t true. Wade was different. Wade had always been different, but Peter just hadn’t wanted to deal with that. The entire reason he was dressed up like a Halloween special camboy while trying to jerk swirling thoughts right out of dick was his own fault.

With a frustrated growl Peter stopped his hands and sat up. He faced the camera while on his shins, back leaned against the wall behind him. Slowly, he spread his knees apart and wrapped a hand around his dick once more. The soft fur of the tail brushed against his back and he squirmed against it, letting it caress his skin.

For reasons he tried not to think about, fur was very comforting to him lately.

This time, Peter set up a slow pace, letting the sensation wash over him. He stared at the camera, imagining that Wade was already on the other side, somehow watching the whole thing live. He thought about Wade’s voice giving directions on how best to please himself — as if they were just having long distance video chat sex.

Peter swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing hard enough to feel it, and then brought his other hand up to his stomach. He ran his palm up to his chest, fingers splayed, spreading a line of warmth in its wake. He did it because he imagined Wade would order Peter to do so, and tell him to imagine that it was Wade’s hand instead of his own.

So Peter flicked a thumb over his nipple, not because it did much for him other than a faint tickling sensation, but because Wade would have asked for that. He would have wanted to see Peter do things that he wouldn’t normally do on his own. All because it would make Wade happy.

“Wade—” Peter barely cut himself off in time. There had been a lot that wanted to fall out of his mouth. _Do you like this? Doesn’t it make you happy? I want to make you happy. This feels better when you’re here. Why aren’t you here? Please. I need it. I need you. Where are you?_

Peter dropped his head back to thunk against the wall. Damn Wade for not being there. Damn his stupid anxiety and Peter’s stupid ability to screw everything up all the time. He pinched his nipple — hard — twisting and pulling it as some kind of weird punishment. It caused him to hiss through his teeth at the pain of it.

He let go and dragged nails down his chest, knowing that little red lines were trailing behind like claw marks. His other hand picked up speed, his balls tightening at the heady blend of pain and pleasure. He flicked his thumb over the head of his dick, and his hips jerked involuntarily. His muscles clenched around the plug inside of him erratically.

“Wade!” It was desperate, like he was begging for a pleasure that only Wade could give. Maybe that was true, in a way, since Peter’s mind and body craved only one person.

His heart, too, but he wasn’t about to admit that. He wasn’t a fucking Disney character, okay? He was The Amazing Fuckin’ Spider-man, and superheroes didn’t jerk off to a camera while dressed like a cat and talk about how in love they were. That’s not how it worked, damn it!

Sweat broke out over his skin and he knew he was close. His breath quickened along with his pace. His free hand dug fingers into his thigh. Warmth flashed through his body and tension pooled in his abdomen. He was finally getting somewhere, and for the first time in two months, it actually felt good.

Probably because he wasn’t just thinking about Wade or fighting himself from thinking about Wade. He was actively performing _to_ Wade — showing the idiotic man exactly how much he was needed. And deep down, even though Peter was afraid to jinx it, he believed that this would work. This was the plan that would snap Wade out of his head and bring him back.

His imminent orgasm built higher and he writhed against the wall, relishing the feel of the tail against his back, and the movement of the plug in his ass. He let his mouth drop open and his neck bend forward, knowing how it would look for the camera. It was a silent plea for Wade to see how much Peter enjoyed what they were together on his own terms, not because of some temporary magic spell.

It may be a long time before Peter could find the right words or behave the right way, but at least when it came to sex, he could be honest.

“Ah!” Peter’s free hand released his thigh and dove between his legs to push rhythmically against the base of the plug. He was so close. Painfully close. It tunneled his vision and locked up his muscles. Just a little more. Just another nudge to get him over the edge.

 _“That’s it, Baby Boy. Let it out.”_ Peter could so clearly remember Wade’s voice and the way he had said that during those times Peter was about in tears with his need to finally cum. And that was exactly the push he needed.

Fire roared through his veins when he found his release. Wade’s name choked its way out of Peter’s throat as he climaxed. The way he said it was familiar. It was the sound he had made so many times during that haze of sex they’d had. It showed not just how good he felt, but how grateful he was to have Wade be the one to provide it.

When Peter spiraled back down to earth and his vision cleared, he found himself slumped against the wall and panting. Strips of ejaculate covered his hand, stomach, and sheets. He stared at it for an indeterminate amount of time, his mind blissfully blank for a few precious moments.

Then he started feeling everything else, the dull ache of his own inflicted injuries, and the uncomfortable weight in his ass. It wasn’t the warm textured feeling of his spent lover. It was a reminder of what he didn’t have.

Emotion made his chest tight and he tried to breathe through it. It was stupid. Stupid to get so upset over someone walking away. Wasn’t Peter used to that already? Besides, there were much better people out there to date than _Deadpool._ Why put himself through his torture?

But just thinking that left a sour taste in his mouth, because it wasn’t true. Wade was important and special and everything Peter was afraid of wanting. Other people were just too dumb to realize that, himself included.

Moving stiffly, Peter walked over to the camera to shut it off. His finger hovered over the button as he stared into the lens. His eyelashes felt heavy and there was an odd tingling feeling behind his eyes. He refused to accept what that meant. A thousand emotions flickered across his face as he stood frozen to the spot, finger hovering over the button he really should have pushed already.

“Come back,” he whispered into the camera, voice filled with such sad longing that he barely recognized it. He quickly hit the button to kill the recording.

It broke the rules, speaking like that. He told himself it was fine. It was at the end of the video, so he could just edit it out. All he needed to focus on was getting cleaned up and creating the link he needed to send it.

The file would be too big to send directly, and all Peter had for Wade was the email address he gave out for new clients. So Peter intended to just send an email with the link that routed to a secure server that wouldn’t allow for any kind of recording or copying of the files housed there, and could only be accessed from the same device that accessed the email account.

Since Wade would delete anything Peter sent, it was going to be sent from a generic email address and titled “We have Spider-man.” That would get Wade’s attention. And if it didn’t… well… that was all Peter really needed to know about how Wade felt now.

Hours later, Peter was cleaned up, the toys put away, and the email sent.

The video remained unedited.

 

~*~

 

“Oi! Dead-prick! What the hell are you doin’?”

People were screaming, bullets were flying, and his employers were yelling at him. Despite that, Wade’s eyes were riveted to the screen in his hands. The video had long ago ended and it took everything in his power not to press play again. If he did, it might give him a heart attack, and then someone else might see it while he was healing back to life.

Petey wouldn’t like someone else seeing it.

“Oi! Get your ass up and— ARGH!”

Oops, his assigned partner was shot in the leg. Best do something about that.

Sporting a raging hard-on while his head was swimming with shock and confusion, Deadpool carefully closed out of the video, put the mini tablet back into a pouch, pulled out his guns, and completed the mission with far more speed and brutality than was necessary. After all, he had a plane to catch.

 

~*~

 

Peter’s messenger bag slipped off his frozen shoulder, and hit the floor with a loud thunk. After a week of constant nerves, obsessively checking the news for more Deadpool sightings, and always looking around corners half expecting to see the merc suddenly appear out of nowhere, there he was. Calmly sitting on Peter’s shitty sofa, hunched over, hands clutching themselves between his knees, and looking like a kicked puppy.

“Wade…”

“Ah, ya know… I think there’s a rule against faking your own kidnapping.”

Peter forcibly swallowed down the biting response he wanted to make to that. He had to play this right. He took a breath, pausing long enough to think of the right thing to say, but Wade, unable to shut up that long, rambled into the silence.

“I got three theories, and they’re all pretty equal in likelihood. Me and the boxes agree. Either I hallucinated the whole thing, it’s a trap, or I don’t care if it’s a trap.”

Peter closed his eyes and prayed for strength. “It’s not a trap.”

“So hallucination confirmed.”

“If it was a hallucination, how would I know what you were talking about?”

“ _This_ could be a hallucination, too! Man, I must have gotten hit _real_ hard on the head.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

Peter walked over to stand in front of Wade, who sat motionless, as if afraid that any move would trigger Peter’s anger. Or maybe he really did think it wasn’t real, and one wrong move would cause Peter to disappear in a cloud of smoke. He couldn’t help feeling somewhat responsible for that reaction.

Carefully, Peter reached out and gripped the bottom of Wade’s mask, pulling it bit by bit up and off of Wade’s head. The merc didn’t move, sitting so rigid it looked as if he wasn’t even breathing. Peter dropped the mask on the couch cushion before gripping both sides of Wade’s face, and tilting it up to force eye contact.

Running his thumbs soothingly over the bumpy skin, Peter bent down and dropped a soft and lingering kiss onto Wade’s unmoving (for once) lips. He pulled back, making eye contact again with Wade’s wide and stunned baby blues.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said. It would have meant more had he detailed his sins, but detailed introspection was not his strong suit.

“What?” Wade sounded breathy as he blinked up at Peter, nonplussed. “Why would you—”

“Damn it, Wade.” Peter threw his hands up in the air, pacing off a few steps in agitation and then back. “I need you to work with me. I’m bad enough at this as it is.”

“At what?”

Peter aggressively waved his hand between them. “ _This_! Communication. Working things out.”

“We’re working something out?”

“Uuuhhhhrrrg!” Peter gripped at his hair, squinted his eyes shut, and locked his jaw. It took everything he had not to start shouting. Loud words would definitely not help the situation.

“Um… Wh… Why did you send me that video?”

Peter took a deep breath and dropped his arms back to his sides. “Because you wouldn’t answer your damn phone.”

“But… why were you trying to call me?”

“And text you. And email you. And I looked into carrier pigeons.” Peter looked back down at Deadpool. The man was shuffling around uncomfortably and looking anywhere but at Peter.

“Yeah… All that, too.”

“Why did you _think_ I was trying to contact you?”

“Because you were mad…”

“And _that_ is why I said that I’m sorry.” That caused Wade to finally look back at Peter. “I’m sorry for everything that I did to make you assume that all I wanted was to verbally attack or threaten you.”

“You don’t… hate me?”

“No. I don’t hate you. Far from it.”

“Is this a dream?”

“If this is a dream, why am I not naked already?” Peter raised a challenging eyebrow.

“You’re right. This is a failed attempt at a wet dream. Worst brain ever.”

Peter sighed and moved forward to take hold of Wade’s face again. “Did you know, that very first day of my kidnapping, once they had changed me, I wasn’t even afraid. I was just impatient. Do you know why?”

Wade shook his head, seemingly mesmerized by Peter’s voice.

“Because I knew for a fact that my mate would come and rescue me. A vicious tomcat that won every battle he was ever in, and treated me like I was all that mattered in the world.” Peter leaned in a little closer. “So when he left me — for _months_ — it felt like I was dying inside. Because cat-me knew something very important that I had been hiding from for a while now, all because I’m a stupid human. Do you know what that is?”

“Wh-what?” Wade whispered as Peter put their faces inches apart.

“That I’m in love with you, and I can’t stand it when you’re not near me.”

“Ohhhhh, _Odin_.”

“Is it mutual, Wade?” Peter asked, his lips a breath away from Wade’s.

“Yes. Yes, yes, fuck yeah, _yes_.”

“Good.”

“Love and roses and mushy shit and— mmrf!”

That time, when they kissed, Wade was extremely involved. They devoured each other, hands roaming everywhere they could. Peter crawled up on the couch to straddle Wade’s hips, and Wade’s large hands gripped as much butt cheek as they could. Peter growled at the feeling of jeans and gloves separating their skin.

“Please tell me you still have that shit from the video,” Wade begged against Peter’s mouth.

“Not tonight,” Peter responded, grinding down against Wade’s very happy bulge. “Fuck, I need out of these clothes.”

“Some left over habits?”

Peter growled and dug his nails into the leather of Wade’s suit. They both knew what the answer was, but Peter was loath to admit it. Wade groaned in desire at the realization, which annoyed Peter to an extent. He didn’t get time to complain before those lips were on his again, stealing his words, his breath, his conscious thought.

They should probably still be talking instead of immediately ripping each other’s clothes off, but, well, they weren’t perfect. Besides, Wade had been gone a long time and had a lot to make up for. They could talk later.

Peter wasn’t sure how or when they finally managed to strip each other of their clothing, but that first instant of skin-on-skin everywhere they touched felt like bliss. He rutted against Wade’s lap, his breath rapid and his eyes rolling back in his head. Some tiny part of his brain was aware that he should be embarrassed at how close to the edge he already was, but the rest of him didn’t care.

It seemed he wasn’t the only one. Wade wrapped one large hand around the both of them and set up a quick pace. With their erections pressed so close together, Peter could feel the heavy throbbing of Wade’s member. Precum slicked Wade’s palm, filling the room with wet, lewd noises.

A rough hand gripped Peter’s hair and pulled his head down so his mouth could be devoured once more. His head was already spinning and his hips couldn’t sit still. Not too long after that he moaned, spilling himself onto Wade’s fist and cock, which brought Wade to his own climax a few seconds later.

They took a moment to recover after that, sharing breath and leaning against each other. The hand in Peter’s hair slid down to rub soothing circles along his neck and back. If he could have, he would have purred at the feeling of it. His own hands smoothed over Wade’s skin, constantly touching and verifying that the man was still there with him.

“A few more seconds and I can go again. _Please_ tell me you can go again,” Wade groaned.

“I can go all night.”

The world tilted and then Peter was face down, chest propped against the arm of the couch. Wade rummaged around in his clothes that were haphazardly strewn across the floor, and then there were lubed fingers rubbing at Peter entrance. He hummed at the feeling, pushing back against the digits, inviting them in.

Peter’s fingers dug into the cushions when the first finger slid in and worked around, but his back arched at the second. Wade’s free hand ran up and down Peter’s spine as he straddled Peter and murmured soothing words. It was fast prep and Wade’s cock was a burning stretch when it slid in, but Peter rather liked that part.

It would leave a lasting memory that Wade was there, with Peter, finally, finally, finally.

“Wade…” Peter breathed as Wade oh so carefully pushed further inside, letting Peter’s twitching muscles adjust to the invasion.

“Oh, Baby Boy, I love the way you say my name.”

The full weight of Wade’s body settled onto Peter, pushing him further into the sagging cushions of the couch. Wade’s hips set up a slow and shallow pace, keeping things at a light and level burn of pleasure between them. Nothing more, nothing less.

It was pleasant at first, comforting even, but the longer it went on, the more frustrated Peter became. He wanted more, and that low hum of warmth in his limbs wasn’t changing. He tried to grind his hips into the couch to get some friction, but their position severely limited his movements.

“Please,” Peter begged.

“Shhh, just relax. Let me enjoy this while I can. I wanna feel you warm and tight around me, squeezing me every time you want more.”

Peter made a displeased noise and tried to bring his hand down to shove between himself and the couch, but Wade caught it and pulled it back. He took hold of Peter’s wrists in both hands and pinned them to the arm of the couch. Peter grumbled and shifted his hips back against Wade, trying desperately to get more stimulation.

“More,” Peter demanded. He turned his head from where it hung over the side of the couch, his hair hanging just far enough to get into his eyes. He searched for Wade’s face as he tried to shake the strands out of the way. Before he could succeed, a nose nuzzled up against his jaw, and then lips and teeth mouthed along the line of it.

“I’m going to wreck your ass soon,” Wade rumbled into Peter’s ear. “Enjoy this while you can.”

A jolt darted down Peter’s spine, causing every hair on his body to stand on end. Yes. That was what he wanted. He didn’t want to wait for it. He didn’t want to enjoy slow and warm. That could come later. Like in the morning as they cuddled in bed or something. Right now, he wanted Wade to burn his presence inside of Peter.

The slow rocking of Wade’s hips was driving him mad.

“We have every day to go slow, please, I need it _now_ ,” Peter rambled rapid fire, his voice strained and soft from both arousal and embarrassment at his confession.

“That would imply that you want me around that many days,” Wade scolded like Peter hadn’t realized what he just said. This was the exact reason why they should have talked more prior to this, to be honest. Peter was paying the price.

“I’m gonna chain you to my bed. If you even fucking _think_ about leaving, I will kick your ass like nobody has ever kicked it before. I’m gonna flip you over and fuck you senseless—”

Peter didn’t get out any further before his hips were suddenly jerked up into the air by Wade’s large hands. A split second later, Wade was pounding into Peter with abandon. Peter’s cock bounced with the force of it, still untouched and leaking. However, Peter couldn’t do much about it. He was gripping the arm of the couch so hard it was creaking under his strength, and his body was locked to be able to handle the sudden brutal pace.

“Fuck, Wade, yes!” Peter did his best to offer encouragement as his mind whited out with overwhelming sensation.

After everything that happened, the position felt familiar now. Wade claiming Peter, and Peter begging for the attention, poised on all fours, ass in the air. His thighs trembled, and his mouth was open and spewing the most ridiculous noises. He couldn’t find the brain power to even worry about that, however.

All he could focus on was the delirious sensations swirling inside of him, and the feeling of Wade’s skin against his.

Wade’s hands slid from their position on Peter’s hips, up across his chest, and then curled around into a grip onto Peter’s shoulders. The position kept them closer together, but still allowed Wade to control Peter’s movements, adding an extra bit of strength as he pulled Peter’s body back against his hips.

Abruptly, Wade’s thrusts stuttered and stilled. Peter could feel warmth gushing into him. He whined and pressed back against the unmoving hips. He wasn’t finished. He needed more. His cock bounced and dribbled more precum down the head to drip to the cushion below him.

“It’s okay, Baby Boy. Shhh. I can always keep going,” Wade cooed.

Sitting up, Wade used his grip to bring Peter up as well, keeping his back pressed to Wade’s chest. It left Wade sitting on his heels, and Peter straddling Wade’s lap. Peter dropped his head back onto a shoulder, breathing heavily.

Wade ran his hands along Peter’s arms, took hold of the wrists, and then pulled them up to wrap around the back of his neck. “Keep going, Petey,” Wade whispered, breath hot against Peter’s ear. “Take what you need.”

Easier said than done with his thighs still trembling in the aftereffects of Wade’s hard pace. However, Peter was Spider-man, and Spider-man had pushed through worse things than a little rough sex. Gritting his teeth, he lifted his hips up and dropped back down, his air huffing out of him in a rush.

The position was different. It caused Wade’s cock to constantly have pressure against that spot deep inside of him. Every little movement brushed against it. Peter took a shaky breath and forced his hips to move again, dropping back down with a circular grind.

“Oh, _fuck_.”

“That’s it,” Wade encouraged as his hands smoothed over all the places they had learned that Peter loved. “You’re doing so good. Take what you want. Go on.”

Peter moaned and forced himself to set up a pace, going slower than he wanted, but still faster than the rocking of hips Wade had done earlier. Jolts of pleasure shot through him over and over again, his desire spiraling sky high at the constant stimulation his prostate was getting.

Nails dug into the back of Wade’s neck as Peter forced himself to go faster, seeking that feeling he so wanted — that blindingly bright, ear ringing, body tensing pleasure. His body writhed, pressing into Wade’s hands and bucking against the cock inside of him. Wade’s teeth grazed along Peter’s ear, sending shivers along Peter’s tense frame.

“Just a little longer,” Wade breathed. “Just a little faster and I’ll touch you like you want.”

Peter gasped and immediately tried to obey. He forced his body to ride faster, slammed his ass down harder, tilted his hips at the angle he loved most. His breathing was harsh and rapid, head tilted to the ceiling and staring blindly, a little line of spit trickling out of the corner of his mouth, by the time Wade’s hand slid its way to Peter’s crotch.

When Wade finally wrapped his hand around Peter, it felt like he’d melt right then and there. It was hard to keep his hips going, but he gave it a valiant effort. Wade took pity and started canting his hips up to meet Peter’s, urging on the previous pace as his hand started pumping faster.

It built up hard and fast, the pressure of his need like a solid weight in his belly. His lips tingled with it and his ears rang. That was what he wanted. What he had missed so desperately at night. What he had jacked off too countless times. It was perfect.

Teeth sunk into Peter’s neck and the sensation of it threw him over the edge. All that high building pressure exploded, sending waves of mind numbing pleasure through him. Release felt like bliss, shooting out of him with a force his earlier orgasm couldn’t compare to. The rippling pleasure lasted a long time, singing along his veins in a heady mix of chemicals that left his mind spiraling away in the ether.

The floating warmth of contentment, lingering arousal, and satisfaction hummed through him. He floated in it for a long time, unbothered by what was happening in the world around him. When he finally fluttered his eyes open, it was to find that Wade had shuffled them around so Peter lay back against Wade’s chest as Wade was spread out on the couch.

They were still connected, Wade’s cock unrepentantly rock hard inside of Peter still. Cum leaked warm and wet from Peter’s lax hole. That would bother him when his mind started working again, but it wasn’t yet, so he just let it be.

A hand was slowly stroking through Peter’s now wild and sweaty hair. Another hand was stroking up and down Peter’s stomach. Turning his face, Peter nuzzled a little further into the side of Wade’s neck, breathing in the scent of musk and gun oil.

“I could go all night,” Wade warned.

“Please do,” Peter hummed. “And tomorrow. And the day after that. And the day after that…”

“You really want me around that long?”

“You’re not allowed to leave ever again. Understand?”

“Yessir.” Wade kissed Peter’s hair. “Poor kitty gets lonely in the house by himself.”

Peter didn’t argue that. If he had been more aware, perhaps he would have. However, thinking too much and finding fault in everything is what had left him miserable. Just allowing himself to relax and enjoy being with Wade had been one of the happiest moments of his life. So, he decided to put the arguments out of his mind and just let go.

As promised, they fucked all night. Up against the kitchen counter when they went to hydrate. Up against the shower wall when they went to wash themselves off. Multiple times on the bed, including the slow grinding that Wade had tried to do prior. Peter’s exhausted body appreciated it more then.

When Peter could take it no longer, they switched up, with Peter fucking Wade into a drooling mess. They passed out not long after and Peter woke to a mouth on his cock. He fucked Wade’s face for most of the morning before the decided that real food was a necessity.

It wasn’t until they were cuddled on the couch, eating boxes and boxes of takeout, and watching Netflix that the look of worry fully left Wade’s eyes. Every time Peter fed Wade a piece of his food, or Peter accepted a piece from Wade, a look of pure happiness grew in Wade’s eyes.

Sure, they still needed to talk, but for the time being, Peter was happy with cuddling, being fed, and allowing hands to stroke over him like he was an oversized pet. It left Wade more secure by the minute, and left Peter feeling at peace. If they kept this up, Peter was sure that it would work out in the end.

Peter thought of the box under his bed and the items within that had made the current situation possible, along with Wade’s continuing interest in those items. _Well,_ he thought. _A little pet play never hurt anyone._

 

~*~

 

Steve jogged up to Deadpool after the battle was done. “Wade! I have to say, it’s very nice to see you turning over a new leaf and dedicating yourself to being a hero. I’m very impressed with all you’ve done these past few months since your return to New York.”

“Aww!” Wade swooned. “That means a lot coming from _you_ , Cap!”

“May I ask what prompted you to turn things around?”

“Oh! Yeah.” Deadpool started putting away his weapons. “I got a pet.”

“A pet?”

“Yup! Just the cutest little kitty you ever did see. He’s a bit ornery, but underneath it all, I know he loves me. Every night he cuddles up against me as we sleep.” Wade sighed happily and stared off into the distance thinking about it.

Steve blinked at the other man, having no idea how to appropriately respond to that. “Well… I’m glad that you have a companion.”

Wade hummed to himself. “I should pick up a treat for him on the way home. I wonder what he would like? We’re already going to do a thorough grooming tonight — gotta trim those claws — with a full body massage. Poor thing’s had a rough day. He needs to be pampered. Oh! Maybe I’ll drop by the toy store and— _oof_!”

The rambling was cut off when a large glob of spiderweb hit him in the side before yanking him up onto a nearby roof. “ _Deadpool_ , how about I give you a ride _home_ ,” Spider-man said, a little too loudly.

“Aw, Baby Boy! So thoughtful!”

Steve watched them swing away a second later. Spider-man still seemed to have a hard time in Deadpool’s presence, but it looked like they were becoming friends. Steve made a mental note to let Spider-man know that his efforts were appreciated. If a cat could change Wade’s outlook so drastically, then a friendship could do wonders.

The clanking of metal boots walked up to Steve. He turned to find Tony’s helmet folding away from a very grumpy face. “Will you tell the others to start helping with cleanup? Nobody ever listens to me!”

“That’s because you’re too overbearing, Tony.”

“I am not! This is just how I talk!”

Steve tilted his head to the side and considered the man in front of him. “Have you ever considered adopting a cat?”

“What the hell are you on about?”

“I hear they tend to be very calming.” Steve patted Tony’s shoulder as he walked past and over to the rest of the group who were still lounging around and recovering after the fight. “Maybe you should look into it.”

Tony watched Cap’s ass as it walked away and tried his best to shake very particular cat related thoughts from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Wade implies at the end of the chapter is true. He sits Peter in his lap and trims his nails and then files them perfectly before applying cuticle oil. This keeps Peter from biting at them as much. Wade will take every opportunity to bathe, shave, brush, massage, or otherwise groom and pamper Peter in any way possible. Peter totally loves it, but like an ornery cat, he pretends that it's annoying, but keeps coming back for more. >^.^<
> 
> Writing Peter's perspective was a joy. I loved his angry pep talks to himself. XD
> 
> Also, I think this entire fic has the highest pun ratio I've ever managed.
> 
> This has been fun, guys. I hope you enjoyed all the cat stuff! hehe Make sure to back up a chapter to see the extra art I was given for this fic if you haven't seen it yet. <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Spideypool, Yuri on Ice, or random yaoi pictures, stop on by my tumblr!  
> https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/
> 
> So by popular request, my cats have their own tumblr now. https://vixen13scats.tumblr.com/


End file.
